Heartache
by BeBlessed
Summary: "Please don't say that. We had our ups and downs we can do this" I tried to convince him not to break up with me but he was so damn stubborn. "I'm sorry Musa but I need to go" He said quietly. Not a oneshot anymore!  FINISHED!
1. Losing you

**Hello everyone! This is a little oneshot that I made quickly and it's not a happy one, it sure isn't. Anyway I really love Musa and Riven and i'm going to make happy stories of them bu I just needed to make this one. I thought it had some strong emotion in it and I was just inspired to make this. Anyway I hope you like it :)**

**Musa's p.o.v**

It felt like I was going to collapse. Those were words I didn't expect to be said. His words crushed me under it's weight. Why did it hurt so much? My heart ached as he said that. I needed to know if he meant it, I needed to know why? I just need answers.

"What did you just say?" I whispered. I coul feel him look at me but I didn't want to face him. I just couldn't now.

"I said, that I think we need to break up" He said. Somehow I could hear the hurt in his voice, even though he didn't show his pain.

I tried to hold back the tears. It hurted so much. How could I let this happen? Why now? Did I do something wrong?

"Why?"I asked again trying to sound as normal as possible but I know he could hear the hurt and sadness now in my voice. It was quiet for a moment. I couldn't look up. I didn't want to see him now cause it would crush me more to see his face while we're in this conversation.

"Your going to Harmonic Nebula to study for your music carreer and i'm staying here and I just don't think it will work out this way" He said looking away from me. My eyes widened as I heard that. I knew he wasn't telling the truth. He was hiding something.

I looked up and I saw him with closed eyes, not facing me. I now realized I was holding my breath the entire time and I let it out was this little gasp.

"Your not telling the truth" I said quietly in disbelief. Why would he hide something from me? We didn't have secrets from each other.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He opened his eyes and faced me. I looked in his beautiful violet eyes. I didn't saw happines but then again I never did. I always saw rage and anger but this time I could see pain. Why pain?

"Please" I began, as I said that I was struggeling with with my breath. I didn't want it to come out desperatly but it did "Why? tell me the truth. Please". Oh yes I sounded desperate alright, but I didn't care I was about to lose the love of my life.

"Musa, it doesn't matter the point is that we can't be together anymore" He looked at me with strong eyes. I felt the tears coming again but I hold them back. I bit my lip wondering if I should ask him again.

"Please don't say that. We had our ups and downs we can do this" I tried to convince him not to break up with me but he was so damn stubborn.

"I'm sorry Musa but I need to go" He said quietly. He walked up to me. I had my eyes closed and my hands clenched into fists trying to make the pain go away. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead for about 4 seconds, then he backed up.

I still had my eyes closed not wanting to let the tears escape. I could here his footsteps getting softer.

A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. My eyes shot open and I ran the same direction he went.

"Riven!" I shouted. No answer, no sound, no nothing. I turned around desperatly to find him but he was nowhere. I was alone in the forest between Red fountain and Alfea. I looked to my right, left, front, back, everywhere but Riven was nowhere to be spotted.

I wanted to scream so badly but I found that to weak. I made my hands into fists and squeezed my nails into my skin. I was trying to see if this was al a bad dream but I felt a sharp pain trough my hand. I opened my hand and eyes and looked at my hand. Blood. A little trail of blood ran down my hand from a little wound that I made with my nails. It was all real. It wasn't a bad dream.

I just lost...the love of my life.


	2. Flashbacks and Thoughts

**Hi everyone! Ok so I was going to leave it as a oneshot but then I got 2 reviews saying it would be a good story so I think i'm going to make this into a story. Anyways this is the second chapter of my oneshot so let's hope its good :P and everything is going to be in Musa's p.o.v. and I do not own any characters of Winx club! Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Musa p.o.v**

I stood in the forest, not moving and my eyes were closed. Why would he just leave me like that? What is he hiding? I bit me lip and as I thought of all the questions that weren't answered the tears started to come back. I wouldn't let them escape. I promised myself I wouldn't cry after my mom died. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my hand again. There were only a few drops of blood left, but it still hurts. I droped on my knees and helt my wounded hand on my heart. I placed my other hand on top of my wounded hand and I closed my eyes. I breathed in through my nose and breathed out through my mouth. I was hoping the pain would go away but it didn't.

My phone started to vibrate. I let out a sigh. The sigh was full of sadness and pain. I grabbed my celphone and looked at the caller id. It said; Tecna. Ofcourse everyone was worried because it was already midnight and I still wasn't home. I made my hand into a fist with my celphone in it and after a second of squeezing my celphone I threw it away. It landed somewhere behind bushes.

I wanted to cry so badly but I hold everything back. I was panting from holding back the tears. I stood up and I walked towards Magix. Away from Alfea, away from Cloudtower and especially away from Red fountain. I stared at the ground. Not showing any emotion except pain. My eyes were half closed. I was tired. I let my arms dangle to my side. There was a soft breeze of wind that made the leaves on the trees and ground rustle. It gave me the shivers but that was the last thing I thought about. The only thing that was on my mind was Riven.

I still wasn't anywhere near Magix but I kept walking. My mind was full of questions. As I was thinking I tripped over a branch that was sticking out of the ground. I fell on my stomach. I laid still for a second and rolled then on my back. I stared at the sky. So many stars. My mom always told me that when I felt alone I should look at the stars and I would know that I wasn't alone, but as I looked at the stars I still felt alone. I thought back at the times with Riven.

**~Flashback~**

_I looked at Riven. He was standing infront of me with his eyes closed and crossed arms. "I guess your above that mushy stuff right Riven?" I said and I lowered my head "You don't need anybody, yeah so anyway" I started to walk away when suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist and whipped me around._

_I landed in Riven's arms. "Do me a favor" Riven began "I just wanna hear you say that you'll come back, you'll come back...to me"_

_When he finished his sentence a burried my head in his chest and closed my eyes. I felt so safe and happy._

**~End of Flashback~**

I sighed sadly and I got up. I started to walk towards Magix again. I crossed my arms and thought back at the time Riven sacrificed his own life to save me from Darkar.

**~Flashback~**

_Me and Flora protected everyone with our shields but Flora got hit and fell back. I looked worried at Flora but I wasn't planning on giving up._

_"I'm still here Darkar" I challenged him._

_"And you will be the first who'll meet your end" Darkar said and he fired an fireball at me. I gasped and I couldn't move. The attack was coming at me so fast I didn't know what to do. I could here Riven screaming my name. He got the strength to get up. All of the sudden Riven jumped infront of me and took the hit. He fell on the floor._

_"Riven!" I yelled anxious. I heard Darkar laugh but I didn't care what he was saying. I only wanted Riven to survive._

_I picked Riven up. I looked at him. Everyone saw the fear on my face. I was fearing the worst._

_"Riven, Riven can you hear me?" I said quickly.I hugged him hoping he'd hug me back. I felt nothing. I stopped hugging him and I looked at him. His head dangled back. "Riven" I said crying.. Riven slowly opened his eyes. "Musa" He said weak. I was relieved he wasn't dead. I leaned towards his face and kissed him._

**~End of Flashback~**

Shoot...I did cry. My eyes started to close. I didn't want to fall asleep. I looked at the sky and I saw a shooting star. "Mom" I said softly.

**~At Alfea~**

The Winx sat in the living room hoping Tecna could contact Musa. Tecna lowered her celphone again.

"Well?" Bloom asked curious. Tecna looked at the Winx. Her look wasn't a happy one.

"Nothing" Tecna answered shortly.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other. Layla growled and walked to the window.

"This isn't like Musa to walk off like this" Flora said and she lowered her head. She walked to the couch and took a seat.

"Really? You think this isn't like Musa?" Stella said sarcastic.

"Stella" Bllom warned.

"No not 'Stella' I mean c'mon Musa snook out alot. So don't act like this is the first time" Stella said angry.

"Stella has a point." Tecna said and she looked at Bloom. Bloom sighed.

"I'm going to bed" Stella said and she walked towards her room "I'm sure Musa's back tomorrow like always". Stella reached her bedroom and opened the door. She stepped in her room and closed the door.

Bloom looked at Tecna "Do you think Musa will be back tomorrow?".

"Maybe she's hurt" Flora said nervous. Tecna dialed Musa's number again and called her again.

Flora stood up and walked towards Layla. Layla looked with a frowning face out of the window. The wind blew heavely and the trees were moving alot. Flora placed her hand on Layla's shoulder. Layla turned around and saw Flora looking at her. She didn't have to say anything her face showed all her words. Layla looked at the ground and clenched her hands into fists.

"Maybe we should talk to Faragonda" Bloom suggested. Layla and Flora walked to Bloom and Tecna.

"No, what if she isn't in trouble." Layla said.

"And we aren't under Alfea's protection anymore in fact. We gratuated last night" Tecna said putting her celphone on the table.

Bloom growled out of frustration "We have to do something!"

"Maybe she's with Riven" Flora said looking at everyone. Bloom and Tecna looked at each other.

"Well she is spending alot of time with him the last couple of days so it would be logical" Tecna replied. Layla grabbed her celphone and dialed Nabu's number. After a couple of seconds Nabu picked up.

"_Hello?_" Layla heard through the phone.

"Nabu! Where is Riven we have to talk to him" Layla said urgent.

"_Riven's not here. He said he was going for a ride but that was like 2 hours ago. But you know Riven he takes long rides so just wait until the moring and call then_"

"Why would he take a ride now?"

"_I don't know, but Layla it's 2 am_"

"I'm sorry but this is really urgent"

"_Just wait until tomorrow and call then. I'm sure he's back by tomorrow_"

"Wait Nabu don't hang up"

Nabu hang up. Layla looked at her celphone that was making a beeping sound. She stared at it with a confused face.

"Well?" Tecna asked.

"He said Riven was taken a ride" Layla told the Winx. Bloom looked confused at Layla.

"Now?" She asked and she raised her eyebrow. Layla raised her shoulders.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow" Tecna said. They all went to there bedrooms. Flora and Bloom crawled into their beds and stared at the ceilling.

"I hope she's okay" Flora whispered.

"Yeah, I hope so too" Bloom whispered back.

**~Back with Musa~**

I had no idea where I was. I looked at my hand again and I noticed the blood dried. I was dirty from the ground. My hair was messy and my pants were ripped at my knee. I wanted to sleep so badly but I wouldn't let myself. I looked infront of me like a dead person. I showed no emotion. My heart ached again. My heart was crushed. I just don't get it. We had our ups and downs but we never broke up before and all because of this stupid reason that I know wasn't true.

I don't think it was a good idea to throw my phone away. I really needed it now but I wasn't planning on going back to get it now i'm this far. Heck I didn't even know where back was. I just walked straight ahead. One direction...all the time. Maybe he found someone else, maybe he was afraid of losing me when i'm at my home planet, maybe he's afraid that I would cheat on him, maybe he was telling the truth. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Maybe things will be better tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok this is my second chapter of Heartache...I dunno...I really like the first chapter and all of the sudden I come with a weaker chapter. Well here is to the people who wanted me to continue this into a real story and not a oneshot. I will make this into a real story. But i'm not sure if i'm able to update every day cause i'm writing another story too and well I actually need to finish something first until I move on xd I hope you enjoyed it Bye bye ~xXx~**


	3. Accident and Anger

**I can't sleep and it's almost 1 am here, so I grabbed my laptop again xd I couldn't really come up with a good chapter for my other story so i'm going to continue this one ^^ At the moment i'm listening to**_** Within temptation - somewhere**_**, it's a sad song and Musa's going through a hard time now and most of my ideas come from songs so let's hope I can come up with something that's good. And remember kids!: I do not own any of the Winx club, I want to but I don't. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**~Musa p.o.v~**

It's been 4 hours since Riven and I had a little chat. I was still walking in the forest and i'm still lost. Maybe I should stop walking around and go back, but the problem was; where was back? I looked around. All I saw were trees. I started to walk back at the direction I came from. Maybe going back to Alfea wasn't such a bad idea. I thought about it for a second. No...I don't want to have Stella on my shoulders nagging all the time that I need to go and talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not now...maybe not ever.

I rememberd that I needed to go to my home planet this afternoon. My friends and I graduated last night and we have until this afternoon to pack everything and move on. We all had our own dreams. Stella wanted to become a stylist, Bloom wanted to go back to earth but she was about to become the queen of Sparks so she needed to return to her real home planet, Flora was becoming a nurse on her home planet and in her spare time she had a little flowershop, Tecna was going to work in the economics which was obvious cause it was all with numbers and Layla wanted to become a sports instructor.

As for the boys; Helia wanted to be the owner of an art gallery, Brandon was going to live with Stella on Solaria not knowing what he wanted to do, Sky was the king of Eraklyon (a/n: how do you spell that again? Someone please tell me xd), Timmy was a spy on his home planet I believe he needed to disarm bombs and unlock doors, Nabu was applying for becoming a teacher for young wizards and Riven...I had no idea what he was going to do, he never told me.

I thought every single job that everyone wanted to be was perfect for him or her. As for me...I wanted to become a singer and I had to study for that on my own planet...far away from Magix. I looked at the sunrise. It was already moring. Now I could make my way back to Alfea and pack all my stuff. Since our break up I wanted to leave as soon as possible. But I don't think it would be that easy to leave. I looked at the sky and I noticed a huge tower sticking out of the forest. I walked towards the tower. That's when I realized why I knew that tower. It was a part of Alfea. I wasn't walking towards Magix but instead I was walking towards Alfea. How ironic.

After 1 hour I reached Alfea. The gate went open and I stepped trough it. I stopped and I looked at the huge building. I was going to miss this building. I took a deep breath and I continued my way to the entrance. I stepped in Alfea and it was really quiet. No one was on the move. I was alone in the hallway. Again alone...I have something with being alone. I walked up the stairs and after a couple of minutes I reached my dorm. I grabbed the door handle and I pushed it down. When I walked in the room all lights were out and everyone was still asleep. I should've known cause it's only 5 in the morning. I quietly snook in mine and Tecna's room and I noticed she was still asleep. I grabbed my suitcase and I started to fill it with all my clothes.

When I was done with packing my clothes I grabbed my backpack and I filled it with other things like; my toothbrush and comb and that kinda stuff. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 in the morning. I was done with packing and I sat on my bed. I sighed and looked at the picture next to my bed. It was a picture of Riven and me. We were kissing under a mistletoe. I liked that day. It was my first christmas and we were on earth. Bloom took us there.

**~Flashback~**

_We were all at Bloom's parents her house, well not her real parents ofcourse. It was christmas. The streets were white because of the snow and inside everything was decorated and there was a huge tree at the chimney. Everything was green, red and gold. We all were wearing a little santahat except Riven. He took it off everytime we put it on. Under the tree there were gifts, on the table were little snacks and on the chimney there were socks._

_We all sat by the chimney and talked. After a couple of minutes we started to give each other our presents. Stella and Brandon we're the first ones._

_"Here you go" Brandon said and he gave Stella her present._

_Stella took it and unwrapped the present. She laid the blue wrapping-paper on the ground and opened her present. Everyone looked curiously at her present. Stella had a little blue box in her hands. She slowly opened it. In the little blue box was a beautiful diamond ring. The ring itself was gold. _

_Stella gasped softly. She looked at Brandon with a smile on her face._

_"What's this?" Stella giggled not sure what the ring meant. Brandon took the ring out of the box and went on one knee infront of Stella. Stella looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Stella, i've loved you since the day we met. We've been through many things together and we survived them all. Like every attack on Alfea. The thought of leaving your side or when your not with me crushes me. And I don't want you to leave me so-" Brandon said and he grabbed Stella's hand "Stella, honey, will you marry me?"_

_Everyone looked at Stella. She was staring at Brandon with wide eyes. I grabbed Riven's hand and squeezed it a little, only cause I was nervous what she would say even though we all knew she was going to say yes._

_"Yes" Stella finally said "I will marry you snookums"_

_Brandon got a huge smile on his face and Stella jumped in his arms. They kissed passionatly. After about 10 seconds they backed up. Brandon took Stella's hand and revealed the ring again. Stella had a huge smile on her face and Brandon too. Brandon slowly placed the ring on her ring finger. When the ring was on Stella looked at it for a second. She let out a dreamy sigh and turned to everyone._

_"I'm engaged!" She yelled cheery. Everyone congratulated Stella and Brandon and gave each other their presents._

_After about 15 minutes everyone talked to each other again. I stood on the front porch, watching the snow fall. All of the sudden I felt arms around my waist. I turned around and I saw Riven standing behind me with a smile._

_"You know I haven't gotten my present yet" I teased him._

_"I know, I didn't want to give it with them on our necks" Riven smirked. I always loved his smirks, I thought they were really sexy._

_Riven handed me a little gift. I slowly unwrapped it and it revealed a darkblue box, a little bigger then Stella's box._

_"Your not gonna propose to me right?" I said smirking._

_"No i'm not" Riven said smiling. I opened the box and it revealed a necklace. It was a silver necklace with a safire heart. I gasped as I saw the beautiful necklace._

_"Were did you get this?" I asked suprised._

_"I have my ways" Riven said and he took the necklace out of the box. He turned me around and moved my hair. He gently placed the necklace on my neck. I placed my fingers on the little heart and turned to him. Riven was still smiling. I was too. _

_"This is beautiful" I said softly. _

_"The sword you gave me is even more beautiful" Riven said looking back inside._

_"Riven" I said laughing. Riven put his hands a little in the air in a defending way. I chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. We walked back inside._

_All of the sudden Stella stood infront of us as we walked through the door. "Stop!" Stella yelled and she hold her hand infront of us. We looked at her with suprised faces._

_"What's wrong?" I asked curious. Stella pointed above us. Ofcourse...mistletoe. We looked at each other and then back at Stella. She gave us a little creepy smile._

_"C'mon kiss! It's a tradition" Bloom told us. Riven and I turned to each other and leaned towards each other._

_We placed a soft and innocent kiss on our lips. The kiss felt really sweet and it was one of the best I ever had. I had my eyes closed but I noticed this flash so I opened my eyes again. Riven and I parted from each other. I looked at Stella and she was holding a camera. I glared at her._

_"What? That was so sweet I just had to" She told us. We all laughed._

**~End of Flashback~**

I took another look at the picture. After 5 seconds I laid it face down. We were over, I couldn't look at that anymore. All my stuff was packed but now wasn't the time to go to my home planet. My father wasn't home, well he was home but he was sleeping and I couldn't just march in there. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and placed it in the livingroom. I walked by a mirror and I noticed I was still wearing the necklace Riven had given me on christmas. I gently took it off and stared the heart for a moment.

"MUSA!" I heard someone yell. I quickly turned around and I saw the girls standing behind me. Shoot...busted.

"I can't talk I need to go" I said hasty and I grabbed my stuff. I made my way to the door but Stella was the first one who got there. She blocked the exit.

"Your not going anywhere until you explain where you where" Stella told me.

"I was..." I began. I was doubting if I should tell them or not. I decided not to tell them.

"You were?" Bloom kept the conversation going.

"Musa you look horrible what happened?" Tecna asked with a worried look on her face. I closed my eyes.

**~With Riven~**

Riven was somewhere riding his leviabike. He always took a ride when he was angry, sad, bored, well let's just say he always took a ride. But he's only driving really fast if something is bothering him and at the moment he was driving really really fast. Riven kept Musa's face in his thoughts. Her face only showed pain. He wasn't even sure if he should have left her all alone. Was it even the right choice to break up with her? All of those thoughts made him lose focus on the road. Riven lost his balance and fell down with his bike. Riven rolled over the road and his bike crashed in some bushed at the side. Riven finally laid still but he didn't move.

After an half hour Riven started to move. He slowly got up. He was bleeding from his lip, arm, leg and forehead. He had a couple of bruises on his arms and maybe on his legs and chest too but you couldn't see them because of his clothes. His pants were ripped and his hair was a mess. His arm Hurts like hell. He slowly stood up and grabbed his arm cause of the pain. A trail of blood ran down at his cheek.

Riven groaned. He slowly walked towards his bike. He picked his bike up and it only had some scratches on it. '_Thank god your okay_' Riven thought in relief. He cared more about his bike then his own health. Riven walked with his bike back to Red fountain.

**~1 Hour later~**

Riven slammed the door open of his room. The guys were already sitting in the livingroom with everything packed. They saw Riven and gasped.

"Riven, what the hell happened to you?" Brandon asked concerned. They all walked up to Riven and looked at him. They saw the blood and bruises. Sky reached his hand out to help Riven but Riven slapped it away.

"I don't need your help so go away" Riven snapped. The guys looked concerned at Riven as he walked towards his room. All of the sudden everyone heard a little snap. Riven yelled out of pain and collapsed on the floor.

"Riven!" Nabu yelled. The guys ran towards Riven and helped him up. Riven struggled to get out of their grips.

"I'm okay!" Riven yelled furious. The guys backed down and let Riven do his thing.

Riven panted a little out of anger and made his way towards his room again. Nabu looked at his leg and didn't saw good news. The guys heard another snap and another scream of Riven and he fell on the floor again. The guys rushed towards Riven.

"If you touch me then help me god I will kill you all" Riven warned.

"Riven your hurt" Sky said convincing him to let them help him.

**~At Alfea~**

The girls had me in their grips and I tried with all my strength to get away from them.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Stella yelled back. I started to spin and kick and hit to get away from them. Nothing helped. I was getting really irritated. Why wouldn't they just understand I couldn't tell them? I felt them squeeze me more.

"Let me go!" I yelled as loud as I could and when I yelled my magic began to work. I let out this explosion of sound waves and all the girls were blown against the walls. I fell on my knees after that. I felt so weak. The girls struggled to get up. Layla was the first one who got on her feet again. She rushed towards me and held me close her.

"Musa what's going on? you don't look so good" Layla asked concerned.

* * *

**Poor Musa...she really has a hard time with the break up and poor Riven I made him have a accident xd I think this chapter is decent but now I really need to get some sleep it's 3 am here o.O Soooo...Why did Riven really break up with Musa? Will Musa be okay? And how about Riven, will his wounds heal soon? And what will happen to them when they're on their owns? Why the hell am I asking you so many questions? xD Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye ~xXx~**


	4. A little chat

**Hi everyone! I'm back :) I haven't updated my stories in...2 days cause I was so busy with kickboxing and acting. Most of the time I have time to squeeze my stories through but I just didn't have any time these 2 days, so I just got my record card (I think it was called) and now i'm home and i'm going to swim in the afternoon so I need to make a chapter now and here you go! Enjoy! and ty so much WitheringRose101 for your sweet review :D and ty xxxMusaRockz and Pinkkpurplepeople for your reviews, thanks to you guys i'm continueing this story :) Anyways Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~Musa p.o.v~**

I sat on the couch with my friends next to me. I had my head lowered. I knew everyone was concerned but why wouldn't they just understand that I didn't want to tell them? I felt someone putting her hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I saw Flora's hand on my shoulder and she looked at me as if begging me to continue my story. I took a deep breath.

"He told me then that he thought it wouldn't work out between us since I was going to Harmonic Nebula to study" I continued sadly.

"What?" Stella asked in shock

"That's a stupid reason to break up with you, I mean c'mon! What is wrong with him?" Stella continued in an angry tone.

"Well anyway, I just know he isn't telling the truth" I said confident and I looked at everyone.

"Why do you think that sweetie?" Flora asked me.

"I saw the look on his face and the way he acted" I told them "Most of the time he shows anger and rage and that kind of stuff but this time he showed pain. Something happened and I need to know what"

"Are you sure?" Layla asked looking at Tecna. I nodded. Layla sighed.

"Well you know him better then me" She replied.

"But what could've happened?" Bloom asked. Tecna stood up and walked to her computer. We all looked at her. She started typing as a crazy person. I looked at Bloom.

"I have no idea, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't let go of anything" I said and I looked at the ground.

"This is just ridiculous" Stella said and she grabbed her phone. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"What is she going to do?" Flora asked and she looked at me. I raised my shoulders.

"Something Stella-ish" Bloom said worried and she run to Stella's door. Bloom tried to open Stella's door but she locked it.

"That's not good" Layla told me. I looked worried at Stella's door.

"STELLA OPEN UP!" Bloom yelled. We didn´t hear an answer but after a couple of seconds we heard someone talking in Stella´s room. I looked at Bloom and she had her forehead on Stella´s door and her fist was pounding on her door.

Flora turned me to her. "It's going to be alright, we'll fix this" She told me with a sweet smile.

I shook me head. "I don't want you to fix anything" I told her. Flora looked at me with a confused face.

"I need to do this, I don't want your help, heck I didn't even want to tell you guys all of this!" I yelled. Somehow my emotions got stronger when I talked about it.

"Musa just let us help you" Layla said "That's what friends are for"

"I said no!" I told them in a warning tone. I started glowing red after I said that and the girls noticed it. Not only did my emotions grow when I talked about it but my powers reacted with my emotions. Layla and Flora backed off.

"Ok ok i'm sorry" Layla apologized. I looked at everyone with a strong face. I stood up and walked towards the door. Layla wanted to come after me but Flora stopped her. I slammed the door open and walked through it, away from my dorm and the girls.

Stella slammed her door open while Bloom was still leaning against it with her forehead. Bloom got hit by the door and fell on her back.

"GIRLS PROBLEM!" Stella yelled. Layla and Flora looked at Stella and then at Bloom. Stella noticed the girls looking at something and looked at the ground where Bloom was laying. Stella frowned.

"What are you doing on-" Stella began and she paused for a second "Never mind, Girls we have a big problem"

Bloom groaned and rubbed her forehead. She slowly stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I called Riven cause I wanted to yell at him but Nabu answered" Stella said hasty.

"Why did Nabu pick up with Riven's phone?" Tecna asked confused.

"He said Riven had an accident and he's now at the doctor" Stella told them.

"At Red fountain?" Bloom questioned. Stella nodded. Bloom smirked "Let's pay Red fountain a little visit"

The girls stood up and walked out of the door.

**~With Musa~**

I was sitting on a bench in the garden of Alfea, away from everyone. I knew my powers were connected with my emotions but not that strong. I almost hurt the girls. Maybe going home wasn't such a bad idea, maybe I couldn't hurt anyone there. I thought about it for a second. I want to leave as soon as possible but now's not the time. I have to wait. It's only a couple hours away from afternoon so I have to wait just a little while. Until then...I have to find a way to entertain myself. I stood up and walked around. Everything seemed so boring. I saw the bus to Magix and decided to go to Magix. I walked towards the bus and once I was there I stepped in. Maybe something good was going on in Magix, there's only one way to find out anyway and I have nothing to do.

**~With Riven~**

Riven was laying on his bed. The doctor was standing next to him and the guys were standing close behind the doctor. Riven took a deep breath and let it out was a sigh.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sky asked the doctor.

"After a couple of weeks he'll be fine, even though it might seem inpossible but the road broke his fall" The doctor told the guys with a smile. The guys sighed all in relief.

"But what was that snap? That we heard everytime Riven started to walk?" Timmy asked.

"His right leg took the fall and everytime he Riven starts to walk you can hear a little snap because that leg broke his fall too, but it's nothing major"

"Thanks doc" Brandon said and he patted the Doctor's back.

"Your very welcome and Riven" The doctor began. Riven looked annoyed at the doctor.

"Stay in bed for a couple of weeks and rest. The more you rest, the sooner you get better" The doctor said and he walked out of the boy's dorm.

"Ohno, i'm not staying here in bed" Riven said and he sat up. Nabu walked over to Riven and pushed him down.

"Just stay. You do want to get better right?" Nabu asked.

"No" Riven said and he glared at Nabu. Riven sat up again but Nabu pushed him down. Riven sat up and Nabu pushed him down..._again_. It went on like that for a minute but then the girls stormed in.

The guys looked at the girls. Riven groaned and fell on his back on the bed. He put his arms on his face. The other guy's smiled and walked over to their girlfriends. Brandon wanted to put his arms around Stella but Stella had other plans. She marched to Riven and removed his arms from his face.

"What do you want princess" Riven asked annoyed.

"I want to know why you broke up with Musa" Stella asked directly. Riven looked at Stella for a moment.

"You broke up with Musa?" Helia asked confused. Everyone looked at Riven. Riven gave Stella a death glare.

"So?" Riven said like it was no big deal.

"Why would you break up with her? You love her" Sky said. Riven sat up.

"Non of your business" Riven said and he stood up. Everyone heard a snap again. Riven hold his scream in and bit his lip.

"Ouch" Bloom said for Riven.

"Listen Mister! Musa is broken because of you and i'm not leaving until I hear a good explanation why you broke up with her" Stella said and she sat down on a chair. She crossed her legs and arms and glared at Riven. You could tell by the look on Riven's face that he wanted to kick Stella in the ground. Riven walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare mister" Stella warned. Everyone looked concerned at Riven and Stella, wondering what's going to happen next. Riven placed his hands on the door handle and looked at Stella.

"Ah!" Stella warned again. Riven pushed the handle down still looking at Stella with a serious face. Stella looked with an angry face at Riven. Riven opened the door.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to walk away from that door and come back to us" Stella said. Riven set one foot out of the door.

"1..." Stella began counting. Riven set his other foot out of the door.

"2..." Riven stood out of the door and grabbed the handle again, ready to close the door.

"3...!" Stella said. When Stella said 3 Riven closed the door and walked away.

"Argh! He is so damn stubborn!" Stella yelled angry at us.

"You can't treat him like a little kid Stella" Brandon said and he walked up to her. Stella crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't like admitting it but I think Musa and Riven should solve their own problems" Bloom said and she bit her lip. Sky hugged her.

**~With Musa~**

I walked through Magix wondering what I should do. I was going to miss Magix. I rememberd we saved Bloom in an alley when we first met her. Or when Stella always wanted to shop. Yeah..I would miss this place and my friends. I crossed me arms and lowered my head. I walked by this music store where I always bought my cd's. I looked through the window and I saw the guy working there talking to some customers.

His name was Dylan. He had shoulder length brown hair and it was always a bit messy. His eyes were ocean blue and for some reason I always drowned in them, not in a crush way cause i'm in love with Riven but just because their so pretty. He was taller then me ofcourse but he wasn't really muscular. I stared at him for a while and he noticed me. He waved at me with a friendly smile. His smile was always great too. I waved back and walked in the store.

The customers left and Dylan ran up to me.

"Long time no see, I thought you were dead. I wanted to put posters on the walls saying: Missing beautiful girl who buys cd's at my store" Dylan joked. I laughed a little.

"Hi Dylan" I said smiling. We hugged and he took me to the back.

"What's going on Muse? You don't look so good to be honest" Dylan asked and he frowned a little out of confusion.

"Well...It's a long story" I told him. Dylan looked at his empty store and looked back at me.

He smiled and said, "I have plenty of time" I smiled, even though it was my fake smile.

"But I don't. Look I gotta go, I graduated and I have to leave this afternoon-" I wanted to finish my sentence but I was interupted by Dylan.

"-Your leaving this afternoon? I knew you were graduated but I didn't knew you were leaving that soon"

I looked at him for a moment. "Well...Yeah...I mean, why should I stay here? My future is in Harmonic Nebula" I said and I slowly stood up. Dylan frowned.

"Your leaving cause of Riven" Dylan said all of the sudden. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth hung a little bit open.

"What?" I whispered.

"It has to be that. If you didn't have any problems you would stay for another week just because of Riven" Dylan convinced me. I shook my head quickly.

"I know you Musa, what's going on?" Dylan questioned.

"Nothing" I denied.

"I can see it in your eyes"

"I swear nothing is going on between me and Riven. Alfea told us that we have to leave this afternoon so i'm following the rules" I said confident and with a smile.

"You never follow the rules" Dylan laughed.

"...I do" I said a little sad.

"No you don't" Dylan giggled.

"Yes I do" I said edgy.

"Musa...c'mon. You and rules? You snook out like a hundred times and half of them were to see Riven in the middle of the night and the other half was because you just wanted a walk or you wanted to have some fun" Dylan said and he raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Damn he was good...I tell him to many things. I didn't say anything, I just looked away.

Dylan placed his hands on my shoulders. "Musa, what's going on?". God why didn't anyone just leave me alone! I started to get angry again. I could feel my blood boil. It wasn't a good thing since my powers were connected with my emotions.

"Musa?" Dylan said again. I made my hands into fists hoping I could control me anger but it didn't help, I needed to get out of here before i would hurt Dylan.

"I...need to go" I said through my teeth. It took alot of strength to get that little sentence out of me but it came out and that's what matters. I walked towards the exit but Dylan grabbed my wrists.

"Let...go...of me" I warned him. Dylan backed off. I walked out of the store. When I was out of Dylan's sight I started to run down an alley. I leaned against the wall and panted. I started to glow red again. No, no, no, no, no, not again! Control your anger Musa!. I took a couple of deep breaths. I noticed the red glow fading. When it was completely gone I walked out of the alley. I really need to get out of here, I almost hurt Dylan and I don't want to hurt him. He's such a good friend. If I hurt him I would kill myself.

I looked at a clock that was hanging in Magix and it was already 12 am. I could go home now. I started to run back at Alfea, hoping the girls weren't there so I could leave without explaining where I was again.

* * *

**Ok finished :D Well I didn't really want to make Musa dangerous or anything like that but I just watched Charmed and in that episode they were greek goddesses and Piper's emotions were connected with her powers sooo I did that too with Musa :D I kinda like the idea actually. And nothing is going on between Dylan and Musa they are just really good friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i do not own anyone of the winx club but I do own Dylan...Anyways i'll continue soon maybe even tonight i dunno yet. Bye bye ~xXx~**


	5. Father and Daughter reunite

**I just got back from the swimmingpool thingie and I ran upstairs to continue my story. I really need to word on my toher story to but I just like this one so much that i'm going to focus on this one the most :P Anyways Ty so much pinkkpurplepeople for your sweet review and yeah Riven can really be thick headed :P Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chpater to, this one is going to be about Musa returning at her home planet and Riven is going to work with his little secret while he is still injured. And remember: I do not own any of the Winx club except for Dylan. Repeat after me "I do not own any of the Winx club except for Dylan" :D Anyways Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~Musa p.o.v~**

After one hour of running I finally made it at Alfea. I ran up the stairs until I reached my dorm. I put my ear on the door to listen if the girls were still there but I didn't hear anything. I slowly pushed the door handle down and peaked my head in the room. I looked around but I didn't saw anyone. I slowly stepped in the dorm and looked around again, still no one. I sighed in relief and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I took a seat at my desk and started to write.

**~At Red fountain~**

The Winx and the Specialists were sitting in the livingroom. Everyone was quiet. No one knew exactly what to say. They all just stared out of the window or at the ceiling or at the ground. Stella stood infront of the window. She felt a little weak since Riven wouldn't listen to her, but who blames him, he wouldn't listen to anyone. Brandon walked over to Stella. He placed his hands on her hips but Stella didn't turn around. She continued to stare out of the window. Bloom looked around and noticed Sky standing with Timmy at his computer. Bloom walked to Sky. She placed her arm around his shoulders. Sky looked at Bloom. Bloom smiled friendly at Sky and looked with him at Timmy's computer.

"Where do you guys think Riven went?" Layla asked looking at the guys.

Stella turned around and glared at Layla.

"What?" Layla asked like she was offended.

"Don't you know Riven?" Stella asked annoyed.

"Ofcourse I know him. He always takes a ride in this kind of situation but since he had an accident and his bike is a little broken he can't do that now so the question is: What is he doing now?" Layla explained.

Stella turned away and looked out of the window again. Layla turned at Nabu. Layla looked a little bit angry. Nabu smiled at her and shook his head. Layla just knew he was saying something like 'She's not worth it'. Layla sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"What time is it?" Flora asked. Bloom looked at the clock.

"1 am" Bloom replied. The girls thought about the time for a second. All of the sudden their eyes went wide open.

"We have to move out of Alfea!" They all yelled at the same time. The girls ran towards the door but stopped. They turned around and ran back at their boyfriends. They all kissed and hugged them goodbye.

"We'll see you guys soon" Flora told them. The boy's smiled and watched their girlfriends run away.

**~With Musa~**

I was walking away from Alfea. I turned around and looked at the building once more. I frowned and noticed something in the air. I looked up and I saw the girls flying towards our dorm. I quickly hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me. When they were out of my sight I came out and made a portal to my home planet: Harmonic Nebula. I was kinda happy that I was leaving but at the same time I was sad. I had so many memories here but when i'm home I could see my dad again and I wouldn't see Riven anymore. The Riven thing was a good and a bad thing. What was the point of thinking about it when you didn't came a step further, I had to move on.

"Goodbye Alfea" I whisperd and I stepped through the portal.

**~With the Winx~**

The girls flew through the window into their empty dorm. It looked haunted. They lived here for 3 years and all of the sudden it's so...empty. They noticed someones luggage was missing. The girls walked to their suitcases and everyone had their luggage. They all looked at each other with confused faces.

"Musa" Bloom whisperd. Flora turned around and searched for Musa's suitcase but it was nowhere to be found.

"She didn't even say goodbye" Flora answered sadly. Everyone lowered their heads. Tecna walked to her room for her last backpack. One minute later she came back with a little note.

"What's that Tec?" Stella asked and she pointed at the note.

"It's from Musa" Tecna replied. The girls walked to Tecna and read the note.

'_If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it. Show me love, hold the lorn. So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me. I`m sorry. Time will tell...this bitter farewell. I need to go and find my own path and now's the time. We graduated last night so i'm free to go where ever I want to Riven and I broke up I feel broken. I don't know what to do now so i'm leaving as soon as I can. I'm so sorry I put you guy's through this. I never meant for it to happen but it did and I can't change the past.I wanted to day goodbye to you guy's in real but I just can't. The thought that i'm never going to see you guy's again makes my heart ache. I really want to see you all again but I think it's for the best if we just leave each other alone. I'm so sorry. I wish you guy's all the luck in the world, you were great friends. I hope you all follow your dreams and make it into the real world of your dreams, like Stella wanting to become an stylist ...again i'm sorry to leave this note.I love you guys and you will always stay in my heart._

_- Musa' _

When everyone read the note they didn't look so good. Everyone looked like they heard Musa died or something.

"Why would she just leave a note like this?" Flora asked sadly.

**~With Musa~**

I appeared infront of this huge white house. I got a little smile on my face when I saw my own home. The frontgarden was huge and there was a fountain in the middle. I rememberd I always sat on the fountain with my mom or dad. I walked to the frontdoor. When I stood infront of the door it opened. My father was standing infront of me. He looked like he seen a ghost.

"Musa?" He asked to make sure it was me.

"Hi daddy" I said with a smile. My father grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. It almost crushed my lungs but I didn't care. I know my father and I had our little fights but he was still my father and I missed him. I hugged him back. We seperated.

"Come in come in honey" My father told me and he pulled me in house "Welcome home"

I looked around and it changed a lot. The furniture was a little old fashion but that's what you get when you age. I dropped my luggage and turned to my dad who was smiling proudly at me. I grabbed my dad and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much" I whispered. My dad bugged me back.

"I missed you too honey, alot" I heard him say. I didn't want to let go. I felt save again in my father's arms. I felt tears forming in my eyes again but I held them back.

We seperated and looked at each other for a moment.

"Gosh you sure grown up" My father said. I smiled.

"You aged" I joked. My father laughed. He took me upstairs to my room. I stepped into my room and I saw it hadn't changed at all. Everywhere I looked were posters of Joan Jett. My room was purple with black. I saw a stuffed animal on my bed and I picked it up. It was a little elephant. I smiled and thought the time back then. It was a nice time back then, with me my mom and my dad. We were all very happy and they gave me this as my birthday present when I turned one.

"I still saved your old stuff. When you were going to Alfea I needed something that reminded me of you, but I mean the real you and your room was perfect for the job" My dad told me.

"I'm glad you kept everything" I said and I turned around.

"Dinner is at 7 so why don't you unpack and explore the village a little" My dad said and he walked away. I put the elephant back on my bed and I started to unpack my suitcase. I opened my closet and I saw my old clothes hanging in there. I rememberd wearing that little black mini skirt and pink tank top to a party with my old friend Jessica. We always knew how to party. My dad wasn't happy with that but what do you expect from a teenager? I hung my clothes in my closet and I looked out of the window. God I missed this place so much.

I walked down stares and searched for my dad. He was sitting in the livingroom reading a newspaper. When I saw him he kinda looked helpless.

"Dad i'm going outside for a moment." I said and I walked outside. I took a deep breath and I let my lungs fill with the air of my home planet. For some reason it felt so good to be home again but I still felt empty.

**~With Riven~**

Riven walked through Magix. He showed sometimes a little bit of pain. His leg wasn't healed and his bruises and scratches either. '_Why would they want me to come back? I don't get it. I've been gone for 3 years, who would miss me? I still need to find out why they want me to come back. I know I did the right thing. I can't drag her into this too' _Riven thought.

* * *

**Woohh another chapter done :D So this was Musa's little return to Harmonic Nebula and the note she wrote I made up half. The first 2 lines that were **_If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it. Show me love, hold the lorn. So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me. I`m sorry. Time will tell...this bitter farewell._**That's from a epic song of Nightwish - Dead boy's poem. It's a really beautiful song and you can hear a little boy saying his little poem through out the song it's really beautiful. I thought it would be a good line for Musa's letter so I put it in. If you want to know what the boy says in the song well this is hwat he says: **_ If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it_

_Remember only the verse, songmaker`s cry the one without tears_

_For I`ve given this its strength and it has become my only strength._

_Comforting home, mother`s lap, chance for immortality_

_where being wanted became a thrill I never knew_

_The sweet piano writing down my life"_

_"Teach me passion for I fear it`s gone_

_Show me love, hold the lorn_

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me_

_I`m sorry_

_Time will tell (this bitter farewell)_

_I live no more to shame nor me nor you_

_And you... I wish I didn`t feel for you anymore..."_

**Beautiful right? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I didn't really like it but the good stuff comes later again :) And what was Riven thinking of? I'll give you a clue: I have no idea, It popped in my head so I need to think about that a little while. I'm probebly going to continue tomorrow so be pacient :D Bye bye ~xXx~**


	6. Musa's nightmare

**Hi everyone i'm back :D I want to update now as soon as possible cause **_**i'm going on vacation in 13 days! **_**I dunno what to put in this chapter but I can come up with something ^^ **

**Winxfan16: **Yes I do watch Charmed :D God I love that show. My fav char is also Piper, she's so funny xD

**Anyways let's move on to the story. I do not own any of the Winx club :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**One week later ~Musa p.o.v~**

_**Musa's dream:**_

_I walked around in the forest between Alfea and Red fountain. I looked around and I saw Riven leaning against a tree._

_"Riven?" I asked. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed. He didn't reply._

_"Riven" I said a little louder. He could hear me but he didn't say anything. I narrowed my eyes and moved slowly towards him. At a moment I stood infront of Riven. I reached my hand slowly to him. All of the sudden he grabbed my wrist but he still had his eyes closed. I gasped and tried to free my wrist. He was very strong._

_"Riven let go" I said a little scared. He squeezed my wrist harder. "Riven please let go!" I begged. I grabbed his hand with my free hand and I tried to break free. I pounded on his hand but nothing seemed to work. I kicked his legs but he showed no pain._

_"Let go" I warned. Oh no. I was getting angry again. Why could he just stand there with his eyes closed and squeezing my wrist to death? What is wrong with him? Or maybe this isn't about him...I was starting to glow red. _

_"Let go!" I said louder and with anger in my voice. He still didn't let go. Ok he was seriously pissing me off. I clenched my hands into fists and stared at him. My red glow was getting more and more red almost a dark red. I closed my eyes as hard as I tried to control my anger. Again it didn't work. Why can't I control my anger? That was starting to piss me off too. Never mind everything was starting to piss me off._

_"Riven...let...GO!" I screamed. When I said that I almost exploded. My sound waves came out with a huge explosion. When I woke up I noticed I was laying on the ground. I slowly stood up and looked around. Almost every tree was knocked down and I was standing in a huge hole. It was like a crater. No where was life. I was all alone and the worst thing: I did this. I killed every animal here in the forest, I chopped every tree down with my sound waves and I...Oh god. I stared at a body that was crushed under a tree. I slowly walked towards it. When I was close to the body I noticed it was Riven. I...I killed Riven too. Was it a bad thing? I don't know. When he grabbed my wrist was he going to hurt me? I don't know. There were many things I didn't know but one thing I did know for sure. I was dangerous._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said sadly and I sat down next to Riven. I panted a little from trying to hold back the tears. I placed my hand on his forehead and stroked it. _

_"What the hell is wrong with me?" I yelled angry. I closed my eyes and I leaned on the tree that crushed Riven. I wanted to cry but I didn't._

_All of the sudden I was at a graveyard. I looked around and I saw my friends standing around a grave in black clothes. They were all crying. I walked up to Layla and touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw me._

_"Girls!" She yelled. Layla backed off. The Winx turned to me._

_"You!" Stella yelled angry. I looked confused at them._

_"Your not killing another Winx Musa" Bloom said and she narrowed her eyes "It was bad enough you killed Flora but now it's revenge time"_

_"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!" That's when I noticed the grace where we were standing. It was Flora's grave. Did I kill her?_

_"Girls get ready" Stella told the Winx. I slowly walked stepped back, not knowing what was going to happen. The girls hold their hands out towards me._

_"What's going on?" I asked afraid._

_"Now!" Bloom yelled. My eyes were widened when I saw this huge attack coming towards me. I screamed my lungs out._

_**End of dream**_

"Musa wake up!" I heard someone yell. I woke up screaming and I at up straight. I panted and looked quickly around. I touched my body and I noticed I could feel so I was not dead. I sighed in relief and I saw my dad sitting next to me with fear on his face.

"You were screaming in your sleep" My dad told me. I breathed slowly and got out of bed.

"Musa wait" I heard my dad say. I didn't wait. I walked out of my room leaving my dad behind. I needed to get some air. I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I wish I had my celphone now. No I don't want my celphone. I don't want any contact with my old friends. After I relaxed I walked back inside. My dad stood in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table. My dad turned around, I smiled at him.

"What was that screaming all about?" My dad asked me and he gave my some coffee. He sounded a bit worried.

"It was nothing" I told him and I grabbed the coffee. I took a sip.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't scream like that" My dad said and he sat down.

"You make it sound like my scream wasn't a normal 'bad dream scream'" I said laughing.

"It wasn't a normal scream" He said worried. I looked at him for a moment. I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh really? What kind of scream was it then?" I asked annoyed.

"It sounded like you had pain. I mean real pain" My dad said quietly. My eyes got a little bigger. "Did something happen at Alfea?"

"Yeah a lot actually. Fights at Alfea, training, prom, party's and that kind of stuff" I said with a smile.

"Musa i'm serious. What happened?" My dad looked at me with a strong face. I looked away and then after a moment back at him.

"...Nothing happened"

"Musa..."

"I said nothing happened! Why don't you believe me!" I stood up. It was sort of a warning.

"Because I know my own daughter"

"I don't want to talk about it" I said quietly and I walked away.

"Musa get back here". I stopped and I looked at the ground. My back was facing my dad.

"I...I..." I stuttered. I took a deep breath "Riven broke up with me and i'm kinda upset about it ok? There you've got your answers and if you were a smart little man you would leave me alone cause i'm not myself at the moment" I told him. I began to walk towards the stairs. My dad hold me back.

"Get off" I warned.

"Musa you can't be like this. Being angry isn't going to solve anything" My dad said sadly. I grabbed his hands that were on my shoulders. Maybe I overreacted cause I saw fear on my dad's face. I threw his hands off of me. If they weren't stuck on his wrists they would be lieing on the floor now. I stormed at my room. When I was there I slammed the door shut as hard as I could. Need to control my anger, need to control my anger. I grabbed an old book and I threw it against the wall. I placed my hand on my eyes so I wouldn't see anymore and I placed my other hand on my hip. I was shaking of anger. At least the red glow wasn't showing up so that was a good thing. I growled and fell on my bed. I burried my face in my pillow and screamed as hard as I could. It didn't sound hard cause of the pillow.

**~The next night~**

Hoboe was sleeping in his room when he suddenly heard loud screaming again. Not normal screaming but full of sadness and pain. He knew who was screaming...Musa. He got out of bed and walked to his daughter. When Hoboe opened Musa's bedroom door the screaming got really loud. He rushed to his daughter's side and woke her up. I gasped and sat up straight. I panted and sweat dropped of my forehead. I looked at my dad and he looked worried. I frowned and pushed him away and laid down again. I pulled my sheets over me and closed my eyes. I could hear my dad walking away and closing the door.

After a few hours Hoboe woke up with the sound of screaming again. He sighed and got out of bed...again.

"Riven!" I yelled when I woke up.

"No...It's me" Hobie said quietly. I didn't look to happy. My dad hugged me.

"Tell me what happened" I heard my dad whispering. I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to" I whisperd back. My dad let go of me and stroked my hair. He sighed.

"If you don't want to it's fine with me, but this screaming thing gotta stop". I nodded and laid back in bed again. My dad kissed my forehead and walked away.

**~With Riven (riven's p.o.v)~**

I was standing in my dorm at Red fountain. I knew I was supposed to be gone but I really needed te be somewhere where no one could see me. I looked around. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I grabbed it. I looked at the caller id and it said: Don't answer. I closed my eyes and sat down on the ground. I knew who it was. It was Musa. I really don't wanto to talk to her, i'm in enough problems already. I put my celphone away and sighed. I looked at my wounds and they were starting to get better. I didn't feel pain in my leg anymore and my bruises started to fade.

My celphone stopped ringing. I looked at it for a moment but then it went off again. This time someone else was calling. I looked at the caller id and it said: You know who so don't answer either.

Yeah I had alot of people that I didn't want to talk to. But this one and Musa were the biggest problems. I grabbed my phone and walked out of my old dorm.

* * *

**Muhahahaha the end. Nah just kidding. I dunno...what am I supposed to do now? Hmm...*thinks* We'll see. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing Musa's nightmare xd And who is the other person that called Riven? :3 I know who but I ain't gonna tell. Anyways bye bye ~xXx~**


	7. A little bit of moving on

**Hi everyone, I just finished with another chapter for my other story and I can't sleep so i'm continuing this story again. So my vacation is 10 days away so I need to hurry :S Anyways it's 2 am here and i'm really tired but I don't want to go to sleep xD Enjoy another chapter of Heartache!**

**

* * *

**

**~Musa p.o.v~**

Why? Why? Why? I kept thinking. That was the only thing that crossed my mind. Okay so it's been a week since Riven and I broke up but I can't get over it. He's the only one that was on my mind all the time. I still haven't looked for a school to go to to study but like I cared. It felt horrible that I lost Riven, it felt like he died. I need to keep my head up and move on but how can you move on when you lost the love of your life? I'm strong and I can overcome everything except this...why can't I get over this? It's not that bad...right? Argh i'm to confused to argue with myself. I haven't talked to my friends either. I know they tried to contact me but they have to move on too. They have succesfull lifes as Queen's and I dunno and i'm just a person lost in this big world. Coming home wasn't a great idea after all. Every minute I saw couples passing by. I was sitting on a bench in the park trying to clear my head but how can you do that when you see people happy and you know your not happy. I noticed a couple sitting on the edge of a fountain. The women laid here head on the man's shoulders and they smiled. I smiled at the couple. It brought back so many memories but I knew it wasn't right to think about them. I need to move on. It's been a week.

I stood up and walked home. I had this feeling that I hurt my dad's feelings when I was angry.

**~Flashback~**

_"Musa..."_

_"I said nothing happened! Why don't you believe me!" I stood up. It was sort of a warning._

_"Because i know my own daughter"_

_"I don't want to talk about it" I said quietly and I walked away. _

_"Musa get back here". I stopped and I looked at the ground. My back was facing my dad._

_"I...I..." I stuttered. I took a deep breath "Riven broke up with me and i'm kinda upset about it ok? There you've got your answers and if you were a smart little man you would leave me alone cause i'm not myself at the moment" I told him. I began to walk towards the stairs. My dad hold me back._

_"Get off" I warned. _

_"Musa you can't be like this. Being angry isn't going to solve anything" My dad said sadly. I grabbed his hands that were on my shoulders. Maybe I overreacted cause I saw fear on my dad's face. _

**~End of Flashback~**

'Sigh' I need to do something about my temper. I need something that will take my mind off of Riven. But what? That's when I knew what I was supposed to do. Why didn't I came with this earlier? I need to study and start working on my carreer. That will keep my mind of him. I started to run the last blocks back to my house.

When I was home I slammed the door open. My dad ran up to me.

"Musa are you crazy? You scared me" Hoboe said panting. I looked at him.

"Sorry dad but I need to look at something" I said hasty and I ran upstairs. I slammed my bedroom door open and pushed everything aside. I tripped over my blankets and I stared at them. I struggled to get out of them.

"C'mon get off me" I said angry. I finally got out of my blankets and I ran to my desk. I turned my computer on and waited.

**~With Riven~**

"Can't do this, can't do this, just leave me alone!" Riven yelled. He was standing in his appartment and no one was with him. Riven groaned and put his hands on his ears.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to do it!" Riven yelled furious. Riven squated in the middle of his livingroom. He closed his eyes as hard as he could. He clenched his hands into fists while he still had them on his ears. After a while he opened his eyes and lowered his hands slowly. He looked around and saw no one. Just like before. Riven let out a sigh and stood up.

"What the hell was that" Riven said quietly. He looked around and walked to his window. His celphone started ringing. Riven looked at the caller id. You know who so don't answer either, it said. Riven grabbed his celphone and turned it off. He walked to his couch and sat down.

"This is like a nightmare" Riven said to himself. He shook his head slowly and looked down. All of the sudden his frontdoor slammed open. Riven grabbed his saber and activated it. Riven stood up in a fighting position.

"God how hard is it to get in here"

Riven knew that voice. It was...one of his old friends. Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy and Helia walked through the door. Well...his old friends...not one. Riven stood up straight and threw his sword aside.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked confused. He looked at everyone and saw them smiling.

"Visiting you" Brandon said and he walked up to Riven.

"If you wanted to come for a visit why didn't you just call" Riven narrowed his eyes. Brandon looked back at Sky.

"Well...do we really have to make an appointment to see an old friend?" Brandon asked.

"What do you think" Riven said and he raised his eyebrow.

"No" Brandon said. Riven glared at him. "Anyway...what's up?"

Riven laughed and pushed Brandon out of the door with everyone else.

"Hey hey hey hey! Wait a sec!" Sky said stopping Riven.

"What?" Riven growled.

"What's up with you lately" Sky asked.

"You've been really cranky and that break up with Musa was because of something" Helia told Riven. Riven looked at the ground. After a second he looked at his old friends standing infront of him.

"Non of your business so why don't you two go back to your little kingdoms" Riven said and he looked at Nabu and Sky "And you go back to your annoying parrot that can't keep her mouth shut for a second" And he glared at Brandon "And you two just go back from where ever you came from" Riven finished by looking at Timmy and Helia.

Riven's celphone rang again.

"What the hell? I turned it off" Riven said quietly and confused.

"Riven tell us what's going on" Nabu said with a calming voice. Riven shook his head.

"No" He said "Just get out and never return again"

The boys looked at him concerned.

"I won't be here long anymore" Riven said and he closed the door. The boys were outside of Riven's apartment. They heard a click sound. It meant Riven locked the door.

"What does he mean with 'I won't be here long anymore'?" Timmy asked.

"I have no idea Timmy" Sky answered "But I don't think it is a good thing"

**~With Musa~**

Me and my dad were sitting in the livingroom. I listened to music and my dad was playing the piano.

"_6:30 winter morn_

_Snow keeps falling, silent dawn_

_A rose by any other name_

_Eva leaves her Swanbrook home_

_A kindest heart which always made_

_Me ashamed of my own_

_She walks alone but not without her name_"

I heard through my ear plugs. Soon I began to sing allong.

"Eva flies away

Dreams the world far away

In this cruel children's game

There's no friend to call her name

Eva sails away

Dreams the world far away

The Good in her will be my sunflower field"

I heard my dad playing allong with my little song. It sounded so sweet, so soothing. It calmed me.

"Mocked by man to depths of shame

Little girl with life ahead

For a memory of one kind word

She would stay among the beasts

Time for one more daring dream

Before her escape, edenbeam

We kill with her own loving heart"

I began to sing louder each time. The song was slow and full of emotion. I really loved it.

"Eva flies away

Dreams the world far away

In this cruel children's game

There's no friend to call her name

Eva sails away

Dreams the world far away

The Good in her will be my sunflower field"

When the song was finished I looked at my dad. He smiled at me. I pulled the ear plugs out of my ears.

"What?" I said smiling at my dad.

"Your singing really improved" My dad told me. He knew I really wanted to became a singer.

"Good or bad way?" I asked smirking. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"A good way and you know it honey" My dad said. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Why are you so happy all of the sudden?"

"Well...I did some research and I got an application of the Music school in Harmonic Nebula!" I yelled cheery.

"That's wondeful sweetheart" My dad said.

"Thank you"

"Can you still tell me what happened between you and Riven?"

Great...I finally got him out of my head and now my dad brings him up again. Well I suppose he can know.

"Riven broke up with me cause he thinks it isn't going to work out between us since i'm here and he's in Magix" I said not happy and getting of my dad's lap.

"What's that for a dumb reason?" Hoboe asked confused.

"I know he wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't let go of anything" I said crossing my arms.

"Should I talk to him?"

"You know what...uhm no!" I said smiling "I can handle this myself"

"You sure Musa?"

"Yes"

"Alright then. You're grown up you can make your own decision's now" My dad said and he got up and walked towards the kitchen. I sighed in relief and fell on the couch. I still wonderd why Riven broke up with me. But I have to move on to. He was out of my head so I _can_ do it. Let's hope that everything isn't this hard.

* * *

**Hihi. This chapter sucks so much xD I have two writer's block thingies. One with this story and one with my other story xD Not good...not not good...Anyways I hope you enjoyed even though there wasn't anything to enjoy...Well let's hope my other chapter is going to be better. Bye bye ~xXx~**


	8. Redecorating

**Hello! I'm back and I was listening to some soundtracks of Twilight and I just got a feeling that I should write again so here I am again xD Ty for the reviews I love them ^^ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~Musa p.o.v~**

I was in my room. I decided to re-arrange my room. I walked to my closet and grabbed an old pair of jeans and a black tank top. I put them on and made my hair into a ponytail. I rubbed my palm with my hand as I looked inside my room. Hmm...what can I do about this? I frowned and thought. After a moment I snapped my fingers. I began with the walls. I gently took off the Joan Jett posters and rolled them up. I put them in a plastic back and took them out of my room. I gently placed them in the attic. I walked back to my room and I grabbed some stuffed animals. I looked at every single one before I put them in a plastic bag too. I kept one, the little elephant my parents gave me. I walked to my desk and I put some photo's of my old friends and my mom and dad on it. I emptied the deskdrawers. There was alot of junk in it. I even found a pack of cigarettes. Yeah I was a little dumb when I was out with my friends. I threw it in the trash. When the drawers were empty I continued with my bed. I took of the sheets and placed them between the laundry. I pulled out another pair of dark purple sheets with a music note on them and I placed them on my bed. When I placed the sheets on my bed I stopped for a moment and frowned. I got on my knees and looked under my bed.

"Wow" I mumbled quietly.

There was a lot of dust and a couple of boxes. I pulled a box from under my bed and blew the dust of. There was something written on them. "Me and my friends". I opened the box and there were alot of pictures and notes in it. I looked at the pictures. You could see me and my old friends from Harmonic Nebula in a club, drinking, smoking, dancing and stuff like that. I sighed. I put the photo's next to me and looked at the little notes. We always made them when we were in class. We never paid any attention to the teacher but somehow I always got good grades so my dad thought I was a goody goody in class but i wasn't. I read a note:

_' I'm so fucking bored. We seriously need to get out of here. Let's go to a club in the break. I really need to see James again. Maybe I can get some action xD You in too? Maybe you can see Wesley, if you know what I mean. I saw you too looking at each other yesterday._

_Loveya_

_~Denise'_

I shook my head slowly. Yeah scratch a little dumb, I was really dumb. When I was out with my friends I always flirted with a guy named wesley. He was a bad boy. He drunk, smoked, did crack, like...he did everything and I was dumb enough to fell for that. I made some pretty dumb decicions in my life and I scared the crap out of my dad but c'mon I was young and it lead me to a better life. Thanks to all of that my dad put me in Alfea. I wish Denise isn't here anymore. She got me into that mess all the time. Thanks to her I became a mess, but that is over now. Maybe i'm still vulnerable since Riven broke up with me and if I meet Denise again she can change me back to the old Musa. I'm sure Denise hasn't changed a bit. I put the note and the photo's back in the box and I threw it between the trash. I didn't need it anymore, I moved on from my past. I don't want anything to do with Denise or my past life.

After 2 hours I was finally done. I was standing in the door frame and I looked in my room. My room was light purple with a black furry floor. My desk was standing in a corner with pictures of my Mom and Dad and my old friends from Alfea. My bed was made up and above it was a shelf with other pictures of Layla and me, Stella and me, Flora and me, Tecna and me, Bloom and me and all together. Next to the pictures there were little sculptures of a music note, a guitar and next to that there was a snowglobe. I slowly walked to it and shook it. Little glitters were swirling around and in the middle was a picture of me and my dad when I was younger. We were hugging. I smiled softly. I gently placed the globe back on the shelf. I looked at the walls and there were posters of Hans Zimmer, Evanescence, Nightwish and Within temptation. I didn't want it to look to busy so I placed only one poster of each on the wall.

I absolutely adore Hans Zimmer. I remembered watching a couple of movies in Magix and I fell in love with the soundtracks. So ofcourse I looked them up and I found out that the guy who maked them was named Hans Zimmer. So I started looking at his work and I fell in love with his Music.

I was proud of myself that I re-arranged my room. It felt like my life was clear again. Except for one thing. A part of me was missing, but I have to move on. I was so far with moving on, I can't break now. I clenched my hands into fists and looked around. I would never forget him. Absolutely never.

**~With Riven~**

Riven was sitting on his couch in his livingroom. He was watching the levia racing. When the commercials came on Riven muted the TV. All of the sudden he got a weird feeling. Riven frowned. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Riven decided to make a sandwich.

After 5 minutes he sat back on the couch again and thought about Musa. How could've he just left her and not explain anything? It was hard enough to face her but the pain in her eyes was awfull. He didn't want to break up with her, but as long as he was in danger he can't have Musa with him. If Musa was still with him she would get hurt because of him. It was really hard saying goodbye but Riven knew it was for the best. Even though he still loved her...he had to let go, it was the only possibility...he had...to let go. Riven closed his eyes. The memories of his Musa came back. Their first kiss, telling his feelings to her, arguing, her laughter, every single one of them hurt him, knowing he lost her. It was for the best, he kept telling himself. And it was.

All of the sudden his window slammed open and the wind was blowen in his appartment. Riven quickly got up and made his way towards his window. When he was at his window he tried to close it with all his strength. It took a lot of strength to close the damn thing but finally it closed. Riven panted lightly and stared out of the window. Where did that came from? It couldn't be...could it? No that was inpossible. He wasn't letting this get to him, he was stronger, he faced real danger in his life, he wasn't scared for this. Riven pounded his fist ones on the window and walked towards his door. He got his jacket and slammed the door open. Ones he stepped out of his appartment he felt a sharp pain go through his leg. His leg still wasn't completely healed but Riven didn't care. Riven opened his garage and got on his bike. He quickly drove off.

After one hour he was standing on a mountain outside of Magix. Riven looked up at the sky. You could feel and see the determination in his eyes.

"Show yourself" He whisperd.

"Show yourself!" Riven yelled after the whisper.

**~With Musa~**

Hoboe walked up the stairs and stopped at Musa's room. He saw Musa laying on her bed listening to music. I had my eyes closed. Hoboe looked around in her room. It was all new.

I opened my eyes and saw my father standing in my room.

"Dad?" I asked. My father turned to me. He smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"You changed your room" My father told me.

"Yeah i know" I said. I got off my bed and walked up to him. "What'ya think?"

"I think it suits you" My father told me. I smiled. He sighed.

"What?" I asked worried.

"You still aren't over him" My father spoke softly. My mouth hung a little bit open. I shook my head slowly.

"Don't...bring him up" I whispered. My father closed his eyes.

"You know...it takes a while until you really moved on" My dad said, while he opened his eyes. I stared at him. My dad walked up to me. "Don't...hold back" He put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't say anything. I didn't feel angry, I just felt empty. My father removed his hands and walked away. I stood in the middle of my room frowning. What did he mean with 'don't hold back'? I took a deep breath. I walked to my bed and sat on it. I put my ear plugs back in my ears and listened to my music again. I wonderd what the girls we're doing...

**~With Stella and Brandon~**

"Brandon! I don't want yellow roses on our wedding!" Stella screamed at Brandon. Brandon raised his eyebrows in suprise by Stella's screaming.

"I'm sorry" Stella apologized "But everything has to be perfect"

"It doesn't matter, honey" Brandon said comforting "If you don't want yellow roses, we'll choose other ones"

Stella smiled at Brandon and hugged him.

"I love you snookums" Stella whispered.

"I love you too sunshine" Brandon whispered back.

**~With Bloom and Sky~**

Bloom giggled and Sky chuckled. The couple was sitting under a tree on a little hill. The sun was shining on eraklyon and they were sitting in the shade. Sky plucked a daisy and gave it to Bloom.

"Thank you" Bloom blushed.

"Anything for you" Sky smiled warmly. Bloom smiled and they gave each other a sweet/innocent kiss. Bloom sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked. Bloom looked away.

"I was just thinking about Musa and Riven, why he broke up with her and how she is doing and why we can't contact her" Bloom said softly. Sky turned her face to his. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know why they broke up but I do know that Musa needs some time and she'll contact us when she is ready" Sky said with a little smile. Bloom looked at Sky with sadness in her eyes. She snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes.

**~With Tecna and Timmy~**

Tecna was sitting behind her computer and Timmy was working on his gun.

"Tecna what are you doing all the time?" Timmy asked.

"Since you told me what Riven said i've been doing some research" Tecna said, while she still looked at her screen.

"Research?" Timmy repeated.

"Yes, you said that he said that he won't be in Magix for long and you said that you heard screaming in his room so I decided to do some research about that" Tecna said. Timmy stood next to her. He put his arm on the back of Tecna's chair.

"And? Any luck?" He asked. Tecna sighed.

"No" Tecna said.

**~With Layla and Nabu~**

"I should kick his ass" Layla mumbled, while she was pacing around in her room. Nabu watched her walking around in circles.

"Do you think that will solve anything?" Nabu asked and he raised his eyebrow. Layla stopped and frowned at him.

"Yes" She said shortly.

"And why do you think that?" Nabu asked and he got off the couch and walked up to her.

"Because!" Layla said angrily. Nabu hold her waist.

"No not because, you know that wouldn't solve anything. Just relaxe and let them live their lifes and if Musa wants you to kick his ass she'll ask you" Nabu said. Layla crossed her arms and stared at the ground.

**~With Flora and Helia~**

"Once everything is back to normal I would really love a reunite between all of us" Flora said.

"Yes, with all of our old friends" Helia said smiling. Flora smiled.

"Do you think they will get back together?" Flora asked.

"Well...I don't know but I think there is a change that they'll get back together yes" Helia said and he pulled Flora close to him.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because Riven loves her and when we visited him, I could see pain in his eyes" Helia said.

"Hmm...I really wonder what's going on with him, since you told me you heard screaming. Maybe he was in pain or maybe he was being attacked" Flora gasped.

"When we came in nothing seemed wrong so I think we need to let him do this on his own" Helia said.

**~With Musa~**

I walked outside. I wanted to go for a little shopping but it's not so much fun when your alone. I walked through some shops but at the same time I was bored as hell.

"Musa?" I heard someone saying. I turned around and...oh ow...not good.

**Ok end of this chapter xd Hmm...let's see...who was Riven yelling to? and who is standing behind Musa? Mwuhahaha cliffy xD Anyways hope you enjoyed! Bye bye ~xXx~**


	9. An old friend

**Hiya everyone! I'm listening to my music again and everytime I listen to it I just wanna write soooooo here's another chappie! And I do not own anyone of the Winx club! Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_I walked outside. I wanted to go for a little shopping but it's not so much fun when your alone. I walked through some shops but at the same time I was bored as hell._

_"Musa?" I heard someone saying. I turned around and...oh ow...not good._

_

* * *

**~Musa p.o.v.~**  
_

"Oh my god, since when did you came back from that cheery little school of yours?" A girl with black hair asked. Her voice was a little harsh and overdone, her eyes were a green/blue colour, she wore black eyeshadow with a strawberry red lipstick and she had an evil smirk on her face.

I didn't say anything, I was in shock to see her.

"What? Your not gonna tell me you don't remember me, right?" The girl laughed.

"Denise" I whispered in disbelief. I stared at her with wide eyes. My eyes were full of fear. She was the last person I wanted to see.

"Yeah!" Denise yelled happily. She walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulders "So tell me every detail of that stupid fairy school. Were there any dumb blonds that we could make fun of? Were there hot guys?"

"Uh..." I began, doubting if I should talk with her. "I can't tell you now, I have to go"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me as if I was crazy. I smiled nervously.

"What's wrong with you? You seem..." Denise looked at me, up and down "Different".

"Well, yeah I mean we've all grown up, right?" I asked her with a fake smile. Denise snickered.

"I haven't and you haven't either. I can tell by your looks" Denise told me with confident in her voice.

"I have changed" I said. Okay so I didn't have the best look these weeks but it doesn't mean I haven't changed.

"Whatever girl, listen" Denise started "We seriously need to hang out more, since you went to that dumb school we haven't talked for years! It's a miracle I found you here"

"You were looking for me?" I asked confused. I looked at Denise and I saw her raising her eyebrow again.

"No" Denise said "I was doing some hunting and I saw a girl standing in this little shop and she reminded me of you, so I went inside to get a good look at her and what do I see? That the girl is really you"

"Hunting? Are you still looking for a guy?" I laughed.

"Well yeah. I've been with thousand guys but none of them are...great" Denise said and she took me out of the shop "How about you?"

I stayed quiet. Denise let go of me and stood infront of me looking with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You have one!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked confused. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You have the perfect guy" Denise pointed out. I shook my head.

"No I don't" I said.

"Yes you do Musa"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Musa c'mon !" Denise whined. I looked away from Denise.

"He isn't perfect and he never was. We broke up" I told her.

"Did you actually dated that guy?" Denise asked, trying to hold her laugh.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked irritated. Denise closed her eyes and smirked.

"How long?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes, wondering why she wanted to know.

"4 Years" I said. Denise's eyes hot open and she looked at me with wide eyes. I let my hands dangle at the side of my body.

"4 Years? Then he's really good isn't he?" Denise asked in shock.

"Denise it wasn't about that! God you haven't changed at all have you!" I yelled at her face. I was getting so frustrated. She only thought about that and that wasn't the most important thing in Riven and Mine's relationship. I mean yeah it was important but we loved each other.

Denise frowned. All of the sudden she started laughing as crazy. I could swear I saw tears in her eyes. I clenched my hands into fists and bit my lip. I hope that glow isn't coming. I growled, really trying to control my anger.

"Good one Musa" Denise said trying to control her laughter. She whiped a tear out of her eye and giggled for a second.

"I'm serious" I said with a serious voice. I could hear Denise laughing again. "You know what, I have to go". I started to walk away and leave Denise behind.

"Wow wait! Musa!" Denise yelled. I didn't care about her. I just wanted to go home. "This isn't over yet" Denise whisperd.

**~With Riven~**

Riven was standing in a cave far away from Magix. The cave was dark, on the wall of the cave were little drawings and herbs for potions, on the ground in the middle of the cave was a black pot. Something was bubbling inside the pot. It smell awfull.

"Afraid to face me?" Riven said. You could hear the echo in the cave. Riven walked around.

"Your inside my head but when i'm here you don't show up, I always knew you were a coward" Riven smirked. He still didn't hear anything except popping of bubbles inside the pot.

"Never expected you to sit in this little cave to be honest" Riven began again "Just show up and I won't hurt you".

Riven waited for a moment but still no one showed up and he didn't hear anyone. Riven was starting to get frustrated. He walked towards a little potion that was laying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. Riven clenched his hand into a fist where the potion was in. Riven growled and threw it against the wall.

"Just show up you coward!" Riven yelled angrily "If I have to destroy this place to let you come out i'll do it!"

Riven stared at the ceiling of the cave. Still nothing. Riven looked in the corner of his eyes at the pot. He walked to it and stared at it. Riven kicked it over. A grey thick liquid came out of the pot. Riven grabbed a couple of potions and threw it outside and against the wall. They shattered in little pieces of glas. Riven growled and stormed out of the cave. A pair of golden eyes appeared in the corner of the cave, in the shadows. They didn't show emotion. They just watched Riven driving off.

**~With Musa~**

I stormed up to my dad. "Dad?" I said.

My father looked at me with a smile "Yes?".

"Did you knew Denise was still here?" I asked. My dad frowned out of confusion.

"Yes but-"

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled. I didn't want to interrupt him but seeing Denise is a really bad idea.

"I didn't think she would regonise you and your old enough to tell her you don't want anything to do with her" My dad said. He walked out of the kitchen into the livingroom. I followed him.

"You know Denise!" I yelled and I put my arms in the air out of frustration "She never gives up!"

"Musa, i'm not going to clean your mess for you. You made those mistakes when you were younger and now you have to fix them by yourself" My dad told me and he sat down. He grabbed the newspaper and started to read it. I walked towards him and snatched the paper out of his hands.

"You could've told me that she still was here" I said, looking strong at my dad.

"You" My dad grabbed his paper back "Could've figured that out by yourself, I mean where was she supposed to go? She has no future".

I Sat down on a chair and crossed my arms. I Frowned and stared at a table.

"Just tell her that you don't want to hang out with her" My dad said, not looking up from his paper. I sighed. My dad put his paper down and looked at me. "Why don't you go study your songs or better yet, go to school"

"I still haven't got a reply from school so I don't know if I can study" I said disappointed.

"Go sing, play your guitar, just do something so you won't get bored" My dad adviced me. I stood up and walked up the stairs. I walked in my room and sat on my bed. I ducked and grabbed a box from under my bed. I opened it and pulled out some lyrics. I looked at the lyrics and turned on my cd player.

I started singing

"all the lives, always tempted to trade

Will they hate me for all the choices I've made

Will they stop when they see me again?

I can't stop now I know who I am"

I grabbed my guitar and played along with the song.

"Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid

and you're all mine, say what they may

and all your love I'll take to my grave

and all my life starts now "

I walked to the window and looked out of it. I knew this is where my future was but still, I didn't feel home even though this was my home planet.

"Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts

Under every scar there's a battle I've lost

Will they stop when they see us again?

I can't stop now I know who I am

Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid

and you're all mine, say what they may

and all your love I'll take to my grave

and all my life starts"

I smiled when I sang this song. I always loved it. I always sang it when I was little.

"I'm all yours, I'm not afraid

and you're all mine, say what they may

and all your love I'll take to my grave

and all my life starts, starts now"

I put my guitar down and thought about my friends. Maybe sending an email wasn't a bad idea. Just to let them know that I was okay. I walked to my desk and turned my computer on. I wrote the email.

'_Hi Layla,_

_I just wanted to let you know that i'm doing fine here on Harmonic nebula._

_My dad and I are really getting allong._

_I know I shouldn't have left that note behind, I needed to say goodbye in real but I just couldn't._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that i'm doing fine and I would like to hear from you soon and could you do me a favor? Could you tell everyone i'm doing fine so I won't have to send them emails aswell? Ty !  
_

_Love,_

_Musa'_

Send. I felt relieved when I pressed send. I still didn't want to see them but talking to them isn't a bad idea and I knew it. I smiled and turned my computer off. I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm a fool for love

'Cause I just can't give you up

I'm a fool for love

Wish I could stop, wish I could stop

I'm a fool for love

'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm a fool for love

Can't get enough, can't get enough of your

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la, yeah I'm a fool for love"

I sang while I walked down the stairs. The song didn't mean anything but I just liked it. I walked to my dad.

"I heard you sing in you room and on the stairs" My dad said happily.

"Yeah and I mailed Layla" I said, getting an apple.

"Really?" My dad asked suprised.

"Yeah, iI thought they would be worried so I said that I was fine and I wanted to talk to them soon" I said with a smile. I took a bite of my apple. My dad gave me a nod.

* * *

**end of this chappie. Soooo the person standing behind Musa was her old friend Denise. What did Denise meant with 'this isn't over yet'? :O I know but you don't and I like that :) Now I have fool for love in my head -_- Anyways I do not own the songs: **_Metric - All yours _**and **_Stefy - Fool for love_**. I hope you liked it and Riven's little scret is coming out more and more every chapter isn't it? Anyways let's see where this will lead us. Bye bye ~xXx~**


	10. Relaxing

**Hiii everyone!**

**I really need to apologize cause I can't upload any chapters anymore.**

_**I'm going tomorrow on vacation to Italy! Yay :3**_

**Anyways...I wanted to upload as many chapters as possible but unfortunatly I have a writersblock and now it's too late. **

**Today I can't post any chapters cause I need to pack my suitcases and everything.**

**I'll be back in 2 weeks soooo i'm...uh.. let's see...i'll be back on the...well...around **_**August 8th**_**.**

**Maybe i'm going to write some chapters in Italy but don't count on it cause it's my vacation and how many times am I in Italy? So i'm probably not going to write but there is a small small small change that maybe just maybe i'm going to write at night...we'll see.**

**Anyways i'll hope you'll be pacient untill I come back.**

**Again Ty all for your reviews, I love them : )**

**Well...I guess that was it...**

**I'll see you all in 2 weeks !**

**Loveya all and bye bye ~xXx~**


	11. Now or Never

**I'm back from my vacation! It was so much fun and it was beautiful :) Anyways i'm not going to tell you guys my life story of my little vacation, i'm just going to continue my story. I wanted to continue in Italy but I had no idea where I was with my story and it wasn't on my laptop atm so I just made a oneshot xd but now I can continue :)**

**~With Layla and Nabu~**

Layla was sitting behind her computer and read the email from Musa. She got a smile on her face knowing Musa was fine. Layla started typing.

'_Hey musa,_

_I'm so glad I got your mail, I was wondering if you were safe or not but appearantly your safe. Could you tell me what's going on with you? I won't tell the girls if you don't want me to._

_Love,_

_Layla'_

Layla turned the computer off and frowned. She wanted to go to musa so badly but Nabu told her that they need to solve their own problems, like Bloom said too. All of the sudden Layla felt hands on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Nabu standing behind her.

"C'mon Layla, they'll be fine" Nabu said comforting.

Layla sighed. "Yeah but still...she's my best friend and i'm suppost to sit back and watch her life go to hell?"

"Her life isn't going to hell. She's going through a difficult time now and-"

"That's why we need to be with her!" Layla interrupted with yelling. Nabu looked at her and she calmed down.

"I just...I don't want to see her hurt like this" Layla sighed.

"I don't too but it isn't our bussiness and she told us to stay out of this and Riven said that too" Nabu said and he sat down next to his wife. (_a/n: Yeah they are already married in my story :P_)

"I don't care about Riven" Layla mumbled. She looked down at her knees and clenched her fists together.

"You do care about him" Nabu told Layla. Layla looked up and frowned at him.

"He's your friend Layla, you just won't admit it" Nabu said "Just like Riven and Stella, they pretend to hate each other but they actually care about each other as friends even though they would never show it"

Layla's frown faded and it was replaced with a little tiny smile. Nabu took her in his arms and hugged her.

"They'll be fine" He whisperd.

"I hope your right" Layla whisperd back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Nabu's arms around her back.

**~With Stella and Brandon~**

"Stella you look fine, come out already!" Brandon yelled. He was standing infront of Stella's bathroom door. Brandon sighed and leaned against the door with his back.

"I don't look fine! My hair is a mess, my make up is a mess and I still don't have the right dress!" Stella yelled back at him.

"Just come out of the bathroom already" Brandon replied calmly.

"No!" Stella yelled.

"Stella..." Brandon groaned.

"Go away!" Stella yelled. Somehow Brandon could hear sadness in her voice...as if...she was crying?

"Stella?" Brandon said concerned. He turned around and placed his ear on the door, trying to hear her cry. She didn't answer.

"Stella are you crying?" Brandon asked. He heard a snivel.

"No" Stella replied, trying to sound normal. Ofcourse Brandon heard her snivel.

"Stella what's wrong?" Brandon asked. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it but Stella locked the bathroom door. "Let me in".

"Nothing's wrong okay!" Stella yelled with an angry voice.

Brandon turned the knob again but it still didn't open. He was getting impatient so he started pulling at the knob. Still no reaction. Brandon only had eyes on the knob trying to open the door. All of the sudden the door slammed open, hitting Brandon in his face. Brandon fell on his back.

"Oww!" Brandon yelled in pain. Stella walked out of the bathroom to her bed. She sat down.

"I'm a disaster!" Stella whined. Brandon rubbed his forehead where the door hit him. He got up and looked at the door and then back at Stella. He quickly moved towards his crying fiancé.

"Why do you think your a disaster?" Brandon asked. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Everything I do is wrong! The wedding is going to be a chaos, I hit you with the door, I haven't even paid any attention to Musa lately!" Stella cried. She burried her face in his shoulder.

"Stella your not a disaster, the wedding isn't going to be a chaos cause your doing an awesome job at planning it, the door thing was an accident and you know we decided to leave Musa and Riven alone" Brandon said softly. He heard Stella cry. His shirt was getting wet from her tears but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Stella to stop crying and see her beautiful smile.

"No no no" Stella whined.

"No?" Brandon repeated.

"Get off of me!" Stella screamed. She struggled to get out of Brandon's grasp and finally she did. She was standing infront of him with an angry face. You couldn't even see anymore that she cried. Brandon raised his eyebrows. He looked confused.

"What?" Brandon said confused.

"Leave me alone and do something usefull! Like...planning the wedding mabe? I'm doing everything! you could at least help me and not just sit around!" Stella yelled at him.

Brandon stood up and shook his head confusing. "I just sit around? Stella you didn't want my help and now you do? What happened to you? You were crying a minute ago and now your mad?" Brandon said.

Stella didn't say anything. She just looked with a strong face at him, not showing any emotion.

**~With Musa~**

"Daddy?" I said with an innocent smile. My father was sitting behind his piano, he wasn't playing but cleaning it and since he was old he hasn't have the strength to clean and stand at the same time. I made him sound really old but c'mon my father is a little weak.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes honey?"

"I was thinking..." I began. I opened my mouth to continue but closed it. I couldn't finish my sentence for some reason.

"You were thinking?" My dad repeated. He wanted to keep the converstion going but I didn't.

I took a deep breath "Never mind, what are you doing?". I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"I'm just cleaning my piano" My dad said. He spraid some cleaning liquid on the keys and rubbed them with a dish towel.

"Okay" I replied.

My father took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He placed the towel next to him and turned to me again. I looked at him, curious what he wants to say.

"Musa..." My father began.

"Yes?" I said.

"I heard you sing last night" my father said. My eyes drifted around the whole room. I was a little confused. What did he mean with that? What's so wrong with singing?

"So?" I replied shortly.

"You dare tell me you love me. But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die. Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way. You're just so pretty in your pain. Give up my way, and I could be anything. I'll make my own way. Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate. You lied to me. But I'm older now. And I'm not buying baby. Demanding my response. Don't bother breaking the door down. I found my way out. And you'll never hurt me again? " My father asked.

Those were the lyrics from my song that I sang last night. I sighed and walked to the couch. I plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah" I said.

"What does that mean?" My father asked. I looked at him.

"It doesn't mean anything...it's just a song" I said while raising my shoulders.

"Just a song...about Riven" my father mumbled.

"Why does everyone bring him up all the time? When things finally are getting better everyone always brings him up!" I yelled.

"Musa calm down" My father said calmly.

"No I won't calm down! Just leave him out of my head!" I yelled.

"Musa breath in and out slowly" My dad said.

I stood up immediatly. "Shut up! Don't tell me to calm down when you did this! Just leave me alone!"

I stormed to my room and slammed the door shut as hard as I could. God I hate it when people bring up Riven. This isn't the right time to let my emotions control me. Breath in and out. I breathed in and out like I told myself. Somehow the red glow didn't came...maybe it's gone forever? Let's just hope so.

I got behind my computer and turned it on. Apperantly I got an email...from...Layla. I read the mail. I sighed and didn't reply. I will reply tomorrow or...sometime. 

**~With Riven~**

Riven was sitting in his appartment on the couch. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He let out a deep sigh. '_Why is it always me? Why...why is Musa always the one who get's hurt, why not Stella?_' Riven thought. Riven sighed '_No...that's just...no...Stella shouldn't be the one to be hurt...no one should just me...I deserve this_'. Riven eyes slowly opened. They were full of thoughts and suprise. He got up and stood in the middle of his grey and darkbloom livingroom.

"I deserve this" Riven whisperd to hisself "I need to fix this"

Riven walked quickly to his computer and turned it on. Once his computer was on he started typing.

'_Dear musa,_

_I'm sorry for what i've done to you but it's for the best. Don't ever think that I don't love you, cause I do. It would be so much easier if you just forget about me...promise me that you will forget me._

_-Riven_'

Send. Riven turned his computer off and grabbed his jacket. He felt a little pain in his leg and looked at it. He rolled up his pants a little. He looked at his ankle and shin-bone. They were bruised but it looked better then the day he got his accedent. Riven rolled his pants down again and stormed off.

Riven got off his bike and parked it. He was in the middle of the forest outside and far away from Magix. He walked away from his bike a little. Riven closed his eyes for a moment but opened them again. He took a deep breath. '_It's now or never_' He thought.

"Okay...I give up" Riven said. No one was with him. He was alone in the dark forest.

"Just...don't hurt...anyone else" Riven continued again.

Suddenly a pair of golden eyes stared at him in the shadows.

"Really?" A voice asked him suspiciously. Riven turned to the voice. The voice came from the golden eyes. Rven nodded his head slowly.

"You want me so here I am" He said. Riven was beaten for the first time in his life. The golden eyes narrowed. Riven just knew the person was smirking at him evilly. The golden eyes came closer and closer to Riven and ultimately the person stepped out of the shadows.

**~With musa~**

I was writing a response to Layla but I got a new email. Ofcourse I opened it since I was curious from who it was.

'_Dear musa,_

_I'm sorry for what i've done to you but it's for the best. Don't ever think that I don't love you, cause I do. It would be so much easier if you just forget about me...promise me that you will forget me_

_-Riven_'

I shook my head. Why did he mail me? Why did he tell me that he loved? Why did he want me to promise him to forget him? Why did he send me this mail when things were starting to get better? My anger came back. It felt like they were waves just flushing over me. I panted from all the anger inside of me. Before I knew it I punched the screen with my fist so hard I got through it. I let my hand stay in the screen for a moment. Slowly I took it out and I saw my hand shaking and covered with blood. The red glow appeared around my fist. I let out a growl and clenched my fists together. The pain in my fist was unbearable but the pain in my heart was deadly.

**Mwuhahaha i'm stopping it here ^^ In the next chapter...nah..i'm not gonna tell you :D Yeah i'm mean I know that but I don't care, I love cliffhangers...well...in my sotry's not in anyone else's cause i'm to curious what happens next xD Anyways I hope you liked it and wth is up with Stella? And who is the person Riven is talking with? And what happens with Musa and her emotions that controls her powers? Find out next (or in later chapters) in Heartache! ~xXx~**


	12. Hurry!

**Hello everyone! So the end is coming near of this story. Ty all who reviewed, I appreciate it :) So let's just continue and for people who want to know which songs I used; wait until the last chapter and that's in like...3 chapters or something xD I do not own anything! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**~With Tecna and Timmy~**

"It's so illogical!" Tecna said frustrated while she threw a book away.

"What is?" Timmy asked.

"The Musa and Riven thing" Tecna replied and she crossed her arms.

"Tecna are you still doing research?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I? I mean...they have this strong emotions towards each other...emotions that can make you weak and vulnerable and suddenly they break up? There's just gotta be a reason behind all of this and since Musa is one of my best friends I want to help her, even though she told us not to" Tecna said stubbornly.

Timmy frowned and thought about her explanation. "Well we did hear him screaming in his apartment" Timmy mumbled. He placed his indexfinger on his lips.

"Exactly" Tecna replied.

"Maybe something bothers Riven, have you thought about that?" Timmy asked.

"Yes I have, Riven would never break up with Musa if something bothers him" Tecna said and she got up from her bed. Timmy sighed and rubbed with his indexfinger and thumb the birdge of his nose.

"Break up...Screaming...wait..." Tecna mumbled to herself. She looked up at Timmy and said, "What did he scream?"

Timmy looked confused at Tecna. He had no idea why she wanted to know. "'Can't do this, can't do this, just leave me alone!' and he screamed; 'Leave me alone! I don't want to do it!'" Timmy repeated what Riven yelled.

"Alright then...was Riven acting strange lately?" Tecna asked.

"He was just being Riven until a few days before graduation" Timmy replied and he sat next to her.

"What did he do?" Tecna continued asking.

"Riven always laid still in bed but some nights he was tossing around and that woke me up, he was talking in his sleep and the next morning he didn't say a word, so we started to challange him but he said nothing and just walked away"

"That's unusual" Tecna said suspiciously "Riven is a tough guy and nothing scares him so...but wait a second, everyone has at least one fear"

"That's true, people who say they aren't scared of anything is a lie, everyone has at least one fear wether they like it or not" Timmy agreed.

"Losing a friend, losing your family, death...losing-" Tecna didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Timmy. He thought the same thing.

"Losing your boyfriend or girlfriend" Timmy finished her sentence.

"Ofcourse! Riven is afraid of losing Musa! But...why?" Tecna asked unsure. Timmy thought about it.

"Maybe he's afraid that Musa get's hurt?" Timmy proposed.

"Maybe...but who could hurt Musa?" Tecna asked. They looked at each other.

"Everyone we fought has been locked up or is dead so...maybe it isn't an enemy" Timmy said. Tecna looked puzzled.

"Maybe an animal but Riven knows Musa can defend herself from an animal" Tecna said.

"Maybe Riven knows something that we don't" Timmy said. Tecna frowned at the thought of it.

"Maybe Riven knows someone...escaped?" Timmy continued.

"But Riven isn't afraid of any of the enemy's we fought" Tecna said confused.

"Except..." Timmy said. Tecna looked at him with big eyes. They were thinking the same thing.

"You don't think that..." Tecna asked unsure. Timmy nodded.

"They've been locked up safely. There is no way they could've escaped! That's just...completely illogical!" Tecna said angrily.

"We need to find Riven" Timmy said.

"I'll call Musa" Tecna said.

"I'll call the guys" Timmy said. They both run to their celphones and called everyone.

**~With Riven~**

"Are you serious? You just give up like that?" The person asked.

"Just leave my friends and musa out of this" Riven said. The person came closer to him.

"Your asking a lot of me"

"What? Your kidding me? I'm just asking you to leave Musa and my friends alone! You can have me! Just leave them alone!" Riven yelled angrily.

"Oh just relaxe, I never knew you could be this dramatic" The person said.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Riven asked.

"If I can't have you then no one can" The person said.

**~With Tecna and Timmy~**

"You've gotta be kidding me" Tecna mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Timmy asked.

"Musa doesn't pick up" Tecna said and she hung up.

"She's gotta! Riven is in danger and she has to know. Sky and Bloom are on their way here and their calling Brandon and Stella" Timmy said.

"I'll call Flora and Helia and you call Layla and Nabu" Tecna said. Tecna and Timmy called their friends and they all were going to Magix when Bloom and Sky picked them up.

"Only Musa" Timmy said.

"Yeah but she doesn't pick up" Tecna said.

"We'll pick her up" Timmy said with a smirk.

**~With Musa~**

I laid on my bed. My hand was wrapped in toilet paper. Stupid computer. But there was something with me...that's why I laid on my bed. My red glow wouldn't go away. I calmed down like an hour ago but it's still here. I was scared that maybe I was changing.

"Just go away, i'm calm" I whispered. The glow didn't fade.

"I'm calm, you can go now" I said a little louder. It still didn't go.

"I said!-" I got angry but calmed myself "-i'm calm". Still nothing.

"Little ass glow" I mumbled.

"Musa!" I heard someone yell. Probably my father since he was the only one here.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You have a visitor" I heard my father yell.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Just come down!" My father yelled back. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and saw my old friends standing in the doorframe. I quickly ran back upstairs.

"Oh no Musa!" I heard Stella yell. I looked back and saw her running after me. I started screaming like a little girl. Finally I reached my room and slammed the door shut. I stood infront of it and I felt Stella pushing the door open.

"Musa let me in!" She yelled.

"Go away!" I yelled back. I heard someone else say something and suddenly they were standing all infront of me.

"Oh ow" I mumbled. I opened my door and shut it. Now they were locked in my room and I was outside. It was quiet. I turned around and opened my door. No one was in my room. I looked around and screamed my lungs out. I saw everyone standing behind me. They grabbed my arm before I could run away.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Musa we need to go now!" Bloom said. Before I knew I was picked up by brandon. He put me on his back, piggyback style. He held my arms around his waist so I wouldn't make a run for it.

"Let me go" I said.

"No" Stella replied shortly.

"Let me go" I said again.

"No" Stella replied.

"Let me go"

Stella looked at me angrily "No!"

"Let me go"

"No!" Stella yelled.

"Let me-" Suddenly I had tape wrapped around my mouth.

"That's one way to shut her up" Layla mumbled.

We got on a ship of eraklyon. Since Sky was King he got his own ship. Brandon sat me down on a chair and walked with Sky towards the controls, followed by Timmy. Flora sat down next to me and Layla too. They hugged me both and when they pulled away they looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Musa..." Layla began.

"Why do you have a red glow around you sweetheart?" Flora finished Layla's question. I looked at my body and saw the red glow. Hmm...guess it still hasn't fade away.

"It's a long story" I said.

"Tell us, it's gonna take awhile until we reach Magix" Flora said.

"When Riven broke up with me I felt like a dead person. Soon enough I found out that my powers were connected with my emotions. Everytime I get angry the glow appears and warns me to stay away from people, if I stay and I get more and more angry my soundwaves come out in a huge explosion and I can hurt everyone around me. That's why I told you guys to stay away from me! Cause I don't want to hurt you!" I said.

"Are you angry now? Since the..." Layla said and she pointed at the glow.

"No, that's the weird thing. I got a mail from Riven and it made me really mad so I punched my computer screen, then the glow appeard. I laid on my bed and calmed myself but it didn't go away and I think it isn't going away. You guys need to stay away from me, i'm dangerous!" I said, trying to convince them.

"Musa, we're not going anywhere. Your our friend and we're not leaving you behind even if you are dangerous!" Bloom said. She kneeled down infront of me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her.

"Why are we going to Magix anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"We found out why Riven broke up with you" Tecna said.

"And now he's in danger" Helia continued.

"Why? And what do you mean danger?" I asked confused.

"Riven broke up with you because he's being controled and he didn't want you to get hurt because of him. He broke up with you for your own safety and now he's after the source, but since he's vulnerable, cause of the break up, he can't win the battle" Helia explained.

"Controled? What source? Who is controling him?" I asked. I stood up and looked at everyone. They didn't say anything, they just stared at me.

"Who is controling him?" I asked again. Still no answer came. Flora opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Tell me!" I screamed. Finally after a long silence Sky spoke up.

"Darcy" He said softly. My mouth dropped open.

"D-Darcy?" I stuttered "She is locked up! How could she escape for the...third time!"

"We don't know but what we do know is that Riven is in serious danger and if we don't help him he's gonna die for sure" Tecna said.

"And we need your help Musa" Nabu said.

"Why?" I asked hardly.

"Your stronger then Darcy" Nabu said and he laid his hand on my shoulder. I picked his hand up and through it off me.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. I was being so stubborn but i'm not stronger then Darcy and i'm not willing to die just because they think i'm stronger then her!

"Because you love Riven" Nabu whispered "With all your heart"

He took my hand and laid it on my heart. My mouth opened a little. He was right...I loved Riven with all my heart. But that does not mean i'm stronger then Darcy!

"Try Musa" Stella said. I nodded.

"We don't want to lose our friend" Stella continued. I looked suprised at her. Did she just say that she saw Riven as a friend? She raised one eyebrow and smirked at me. I'll take that as a yes.

**~With Riven~**

Riven was blown against a tree. He fell on his stomach and groaned. Riven was covered with a little dirt and a couple of knew bruises. He slowly got up and looked at Darcy who was standing infront of him.

"Is that all you got?" Riven challenged.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and blasted him up in the air. Riven fell with a hard fall on the ground. Darcy heard a snap. She looked puzzled at him and saw him holding his leg. She chuckled evilish and turned her back to him.

"Pathetic" She mumbled.

Riven got up and tried to hide his pain. He panted and took out his sword. Riven activated it and ran towards her. He wanted to strike but when he did she was gone. Riven looked around in the darkness. No Darcy...He turned around quickly, hoping he would see her but she was nowhere to be spotted. Ofcourse she was stronger then him now. She was in her element...darkness and Riven was surrounded with darkness. Stupid forest. Riven stood completely stil. He was listening intently and looked around. Suddenly he heard something in a tree. He spun around and looked up. Darcy sat in a tree and smirked at him. She shot a black ball at him and a huge explosion came. Riven was blasted away from the tree. He fell on his back and his head hit the ground. He had his eyes closed and didn't move.

"I chose my stage well" Darcy said and she walked around Riven. When she was behind him, he quickly opened one eye to see where she was, then he closed it again. Darcy walked at his side and Riven quickly made her trip. She fell on the ground and Riven got up, pointing his sword at her throat.

"You think you can beat me?" Darcy asked. She smirked. Riven didn't reply.

**~With the Winx and Specialists~**

"Can't this thing go any faster!" I yelled impacient.

"We're going as fast as this thing can go Musa" Brandon replied. I groaned. I pulled up my legs and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Musa relaxe" Flora said calmly.

"We need to go faster otherwise it's to late!" I said.

"Musa breath" Flora said. I groaned and breathed in and out.

**~With Riven and Darcy~**

Riven laid on the ground in the middle of the forest. He panted and coughed.

"You said you gave up but I still see some determination" Darcy chuckled.

Riven bleeded from his cheek and leg. He tried to get up but somehow all of his strength was gone. What happened to him?

"Any last words, sweety?" Darcy asked.

* * *

**I'm stopping it here xD Okay so now the winx and specialists are on their way to safe Riven :) And what is the true meaning of the red glow? Is Riven going to survive the attack? Read it in the next chapter of Heartache :D Bye bye ~xXx~**


	13. Goodbye

**Hey everyone, so I was just writing my other story but I decided to continue this one again. So far this is my fav story that I made so ofcourse I have to continue this one! Right? So anyways I hop you all liked the chapters to far and I hope you enjoy the chapters that are on their way :) and**

**xxxMusarockz : Don't worry, nothing is going on with Riven and Stella xD He just thinks she is not the one who deserves the pain he's going through :P**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy and I do not own anything!**

**~With Riven and Darcy~**

"Any last words, sweety?" Darcy asked.

"See you in hell" Riven said and he kicked her legs. Darcy fell over and Riven quickly got up and ran away.

"Oh no your not" Darcy said angrily. She stood up and helt her fingers at the side of her head. She closed her eyes.

Riven ran passed some trees but suddenly it was completely dark. You couldn't see anything, no trees, no bushes, no Darcy. Riven looked around. Carefully he took a few steps forward.

"Your not going anywhere!" He heard Darcy's echo.

"Just watch me witch!" Riven challanged. Suddenly lightning struck infront of Riven. He jumped back and looked around quickly to see anything.

"What...Stormy?" Riven mumbled to himself. Darcy laughed.

"Stormy isn't here and neither is Icy, I love my sisters for this, they gave me their powers so I could take revenge on you and Musa" Darcy spoke.

"Just show your self coward!" Riven yelled. Riven tried to move but his feet were stuck. He looked down and the only thing he saw were his feet in ice and they were surrounded with darkness. Darcy appeared infront of him.

"Don't think your stronger then me Riven, you know your not because your to vulnerable and I have my sisters powers!" Darcy threatened. She hold her hand infront of him and shot some lightning at him. Riven quickly ducked and it hit the tree. Now the tree was on fire. The fire lit everything around them.

"Maybe you should learn how to use your sisters powers" Riven proposed. Darcy groaned and flew up in the air.

"Don't challange me Riven, i'm not in the mood!" She said. Darcy fired some purple rings at him. The purple rings were moving fast but Riven managed to dodge one. The other one struck Riven in his chest. It surrounded Riven and squeezed to air out of him. Riven struggled to get out of it but couldn't. If he didn't get out of this _soon _all the air is going to be squeezed out of him.

**~With the Winx and Specialists~**

"I'm going crazy over here" I mumbled.

"Musa relaxe and just-"

"Don't tell me to breath!" I cut Flora off. She looked with a suprised face at me. "I'm sorry but we need to hurry! If we aren't there on time he...he could be dead and I do not want that on my mind"

"it's okay sweetie, I know your worried but we all are" Flora said. She gave me a warm smile but I couldn't smile back. We needed to make haste and go to Riven before he would be killed.

"Can't we do something to make this thing go faster?" Layla asked.

"Maybe we can use our powers?" Bloom suggested.

"Use your dragonfire Bloom" Stella said.

"Is that going to help?" Bloom asked Sky.

"You did it once ,did you? And then it worked so give it a try" Sky said. Bloom gave him a nod and prepared herself.

"Enchantix!" She yelled. (_a/n: Yeah this is my own little season 4 and they don't have their believix xd_)

Bloom transformed and soon she stood in the middle of the ship.

"Hold on" She said. Everyone grabbed their chair or something else.

"Fire of the dragon!" Bloom yelled with all her srength and soon the ship launched away with huge speed.

"Bloom keep concentrating! If you keep this up we'll be in Magix in...three minutes!" Timmy yelled at her. Bloom frowned. It took a lot of strength for her to keep this up three whole minutes.

Soon they were in magix. When they were, Bloom collapsed on the floor, turning back. Sky quickly ran up to her.

"Bloom, you alright?" Sky asked worried. He took her in his arms. Bloom groaned but didn't open her eyes.

"She's just exhausted, don't worry Sky" Tecna said.

They reached Riven's appartment and Nabu stormed out of the ship. He ran to Riven's door and slammed on it.

"Riven? Riven!" nabu yelled. No one answered. Nabu placed his hands infront of him and teleported himself in Riven's apartment. He ran to each room. No sign of Riven. He teleported back to the ship.

"Riven isn't in there" Nabu informed us.

"Oh no" I said quietly. layla placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"We'll find him" She promised. We took off again. Heading out of Magix towards the forest.

**~With Riven and Darcy~**

"This...amuses me so much" Darcy said while she watched Riven struggle. Riven grabbed the ring but it still didn't go off. He tried to breath but it was really hard. Soon his eyes started to close and he lost his grip on the ring.

"Riven c'mon...don't die that soon! I want to enjoy this a little more" Darcy snapped her fingers and the ring started to loose. Suddenly Riven gasped and he fell on the ground, coughing. Darcy sighed and kicked him over. He rolled on his back and looked at Darcy.

"What happened to you?" Darcy asked and she kneeled down next to him "You were always so strong and now...your so weak"

Riven grabbed her throat. Darcy gasped and looked at him with a smirk. She grabbed his wrist and soon ice surrounded his arm.

"If you freeze me then you'll freeze too" Riven said.

"We'll see" Darcy said with a smirk.

**~With The Winx and the specialists~**

"Why are we going to the forest?" I asked curiously.

"Flora is going to use her powers to find Riven throughout the plants but since magix is a large city she needs a lot of trees to find him" Helia explained.

"That's...just...a waist of time! but such a good plan!" I said.

"Is that...smoke?" Stella asked and she pointed ahead. We all looked at the forest and saw black smoke.

"A fire?" I asked. Suddenly Flora started to scream.

"Flora?" Helia said concerned.

"He's...on fire! Everytime...we get...closer...it hurts...more and more!" Flora struggled to say her sentences.

"We need you to do this Flora! We need to find Riven! we'll find a way to extinguish the fire" I said. Each time we got closer towards the fire Flora couldn't take it anymore. After a moment she sat down on a chair because she couldn't stand anymore, because of the pain.

We reached the tree and saw this wasn't just an ordinary fire. It was caused by lightning. But there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Suddenly we heard an explosion, not far from here. I looked back at everyone. I knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Sky stay with Bloom, come when she's stronger, the rest follow me" I said. I ran towards the explosion and everyone else followed me. When I reached it I was shocked by what I saw. I saw Riven laying on the ground with Darcy standing infront of him. He was laying on his stomach and little smokes were around him.

"Riven!" I yelled. Darcy looked around and saw me and everyone else.

"No" She whispered.

I ran towards Riven but Darcy shot...lightning? at me. I ducked and rolled. I got on my knees and quickly stood up. Darcy's eyes turned purple and soon I stopped running. I couldn't move, I just looked in her eyes. What was I planning on doing again? Oh yeah...I was going home. I turned around and walked back to the ship. No Musa! Turn around! Your under a spell. I found the will to turn around and break Darcy's spell.

"Enchantix!" We all yelled. We transformed and were ready to attack Darcy.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and shot lightning and then black balls at us. We all flew up or ducked and dodged them.

"Musa go to Riven! We'll handle her" Stella said "Sunbeam!" She cried and launched her attack towards Darcy.

I flew towards Riven and quickly kneeled beside him. I rolled him on his back.

"Riven, wake up it's me!" I said quickly. I heard someone scream and I looked around. I saw Stella in a tornado.

"All black!" Darcy cried and shot at Flora. Flora wasn't paying attention so she got hit.

"I can't see anything!" Flora cried. I looked at her eyes and they were black.

"Ice storm!" Darcy cried again and suddenly it started to snow and freeze. I shivvered.

"Riven wake up please" I begged. I shook him. No response. I turned around again and I saw Layla and all the boys in ice.

"No" I whipsered. I turned back at Riven. "Wake up now! I'll do anything just wake up!"

"Now as for you" Darcy said and she walked towards Stella, who was laying on the ground "How about a little spin?"

"Not again" Stella mumbled.

"Twister of rage!" Darcy said and another tornado appeard and took Stella. I watched the whole thing. Everyone was losing and I knew it. I stood up and walked towards Darcy, leaving Riven behind.

"Soundwave!" I cried and hit Darcy in her back. Darcy fell and turned around. I looked at her and she at me. She stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"Think this is wise Musa? Your forgetting something, i'm much stronger with my sisters powers" Darcy said. I didn't reply. Darcy shot lightning and ice at me. I dodged them all. I shot back a couple of soundwaves. She dodged it too.

"C'mon" I said to myself quietly.

"Black whole" Darcy said and a black whole appeared underneath me. I quickly flew up.

"Base boom" I cried. Two boxes appeard next to Darcy and a horrible sound came out of them. Darcy screamed and held her hands on her ears. I flew towards the boys and Layla and shot at them. The ice broke and they were free.

"Help them!" I ordered. They quickly moved towards Flora, Tecna and Stella.

"Riven please please please wake up" I said. I shook him as crazy but soon I stopped. I froze and looked at Riven. I slowly placed my ear on his chest. No heartbeat. I looked at his stomach but it didn't move. Was he...?

"Musa we need your help over here!" Layla yelled. I looked back and saw everyone surrounded with Darcy's. I flew up to them and landed next to Tecna.

"Wait for me girls" I heard behind us. We turned around and saw Bloom in her enchantix.

"Mind if I join in?" She asked us.

"Ofcourse not" Stella said.

"All together?" Flora asked.

"No...everyone attack one Darcy and when we have the real one...we attack her all" I whispered so Darcy couldn't hear us. We all started to attack a Darcy and finally one was left.

"It's over Darcy" I said.

"We'll see" Darcy smirked "But why are you fighting with me when someone else needs your help badly"

"What?" Layla said.

"I think you might help Riven since his heartbeat stopped" Darcy laughed.

"Shut up Darcy" I warned her.

"Musa you let him die by leaving him"

"I didn't leave him! He left me!"

"You went back to Harmonic Nebula"

"So? You killed him not me!" I yelled.

Darcy laughed. "You gave up so quickly. You knew he wasn't telling the truth but you left anyway!"

I was starting to get really angry and my glow got more and more red. I felt everyone's eyes in my back but I didn't care.

"Your just to weak and that's why Riven is now...DEAD" Darcy said. I screamed and flew up in the air.

"Music stamp!" I yelled. I spun around in the air and flew back to the ground with a lot of speed. I stamped on the ground with one foot. It was like an earthquake. The whole ground started shaking and soon a crack appeared underneath Darcy. I smirked and watched her fall. When she was gone I looked at Flora.

"Flora use your powers to close the gap!" I yelled. Flora placed her hands on the ground and groaned while the ground started moving towards each other.

"C'mon Flora you can do it!" Bloom cheered. Finally the gap closed, with Darcy in it. I collapsed on the ground and turned back. I opened my eyes again and looked at Riven. He was still unconscious. I ran towards him. I slid on the ground next to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I said quickly. No movement, no answer, no nothing. Everyone else surrounded us.

"Bloom heal him" I ordered her.

"I don't think-"

"Now!" I yelled. She got on her knees and placed her hands on his forehead. Soon an orange glow appeared around Bloom. When it faded Riven still didn't move.

"And?" I asked impaciently.

"I'm sorry" Bloom whispered. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Wake up Riven!" I said. Everyone heard the sadness in my voice.

"Wake up!" I screamed "Don't you leave me here! Don't leave me here to rot! Don't leave me!"

"Musa..." Layla said softly. She placed her hand on my shoulder again. I shrugged it off. I grabbed Riven's hand.

"Wake up" I said with a high voice. I heard some sniffles behind me.

"Musa...he's...gone" Flora said quietly. I stood up and looked at Flora.

"No! Don't you dare say that! He promised me that he would never leave me! He can't leave me! He can't...just...go! I-I-I don't...he said...he...me..." I stuttered. I collapsed on my knees and started crying. I told myself not to cry but I couldn't hold back anymore. Bloom helped me to get up.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Bloom quickly let go and took a few steps back. I laid my head on Riven's chest and cried more and more. I heard everyone else crying behind me.

Darcy was gone but she took Riven with her.

**End of this chapter! Sooo don't worry, this is NOT the end of the story, I wanted to make this the end but I just can't leave it here like this xD i'll continue tomorrow :) Hope you liked it ~xXx~**


	14. Wake up and happy ending

**Hellooo, okay I just finished...like 15 minutes ago...a chapter of heartache and now i'm writing another chapter xD I just want to write more and more now that we're coming towards the end :D Maybe i'll even do a sequel...if you guys want, just tell me if you want :P Hope you enjoy and I do not own anything! Last chapter people!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and the others~**

I was standing infront of the window in Mrs Faragonda's office. When we found out that Riven was really dead we brought him back at Alfea so Offelia could look at him and maybe even safe him...I was always hoping for the last one. I placed my fingers on my mouth and supported my elbow with my other arm. I just stared out of the window. I could hear voices coming from behind me but I wasn't paying attention to them so I didn't hear what they were saying. I knew who was talking though; Mrs. Faragonda and now Bloom.

Don't care what they are discussing, I just want to know how Riven is doing. Can he be safed? That was the qeustion that popped in my head all the time. Did I lose him forever? Another question that popped in my head all the time. Why can't I just go to Offelia and stay with him? Why do I have to stay here with everyone else? I'm his girlfriend damn! Well...ex girlfriend, but still! I heard my name but I didn't feel like turning around and asking what they are talking about. I knew they were talking about Darcy...me - ofcourse they just said my name - and Riven.

But still one thing wasn't answered that wasn't about Riven. My red glow. What was that? Why did it go away when I defeated Darcy? And my nightmare...did it mean something? I wasn't completely sure if the glow was gone forever, but it was gone now. I turned around and leaned against the window. I closed my eyes and thought about all my question's and tried to answer them.

Can Riven be safed? I don't know. Did I lose him forever? I don't know. Why can't I stay with him? I don't know. Why do I have to stay with everyone else? I don't know. What was my red glow? I don't know. Why did it go away when I defeated Darcy? I don't know. Did my nightmare have a meaning? I don't know that either. I had no answer to my questions. That frustrated me the most; so many questions and no answers. Maybe they knew the answer...but would they give me the answers? I...don't...know.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked in a whisper. Brandon and Stella looked at each other.

"How are you feeling Musa?" Faragonda asked. I raised my shoulders. I stepped away from the window.

"I guess I feel...fine" I replied. Stella frowned and looked angrily at me.

"Fine? You feel fine?" She asked me harshly. I nodded.

"Musa! Your boyfriend is dead! We're trying to safe him and you tell us you feel fine?" Stella asked me frustrated.

Okay so I wasn't exactly fine but I had to act fine so they wouldn't try to comfort me. If they did I would start crying again and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I know he's dead, but somehow I feel fine and don't ask me how, I don't know why I feel fine!" I replied strictly.

Great...another thing I didn't knew.

Stella didn't reply. She turned her back to me and walked towards a chair. I looked away from her.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Mrs Faragonda answered. Girselda came in. We all looked at her. She was with Offelia all the time so she would know if Riven is alive or not.

"Any knews?" Mrs Faragonda asked. We all circled around Griselda.

"Riven's condition...has improved" Griselda told us warmly. My eyes got big. Did she just tell us that Riven is alive?

"That's great news!" Mrs Faragonda cheered.

"Is Riven alive?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Yes" Griselda said "But he's still in danger"

"Why?" Stella asked.

"I used a spell to bring Riven back from the dead but when you do that it means your on the edge of dead and alive so we have to watch him every minute so we won't lose him again" Griselda said. Faragonda smiled at her. My mouth dropped open and tears formed in my eyes again. Did Griselda just bring the love of my life back from the dead for me? Yes. That was something I knew. I ran to her and hugged her.

"What?" Griselda mumbled confused.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so much for bringing him back for me! I never knew you would do something like that! I knew you were nice! well...deep inside but still!" I said happily. I hugged her tighter. God I loved her now!

"Well..." Griselda hesitated before speaking further "Your welcome Miss Knightley (1)" She finally said.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Not because I was sad but because I was happy.

"Can we see him?" Nabu asked.

"I'm sorry but in this condition Riven can only see one person so he wouldn't be taken by suprise" Griselda said. She looked at me "I think Musa is the one person who should see him"

I nodded and everyone else agreed.

Griselda took me to Offelia's office. She opened the door and looked at me "Go on" She said. I looked at her and motioned 'thank you' with my mouth. She gave me a nod and walked away. I slowly walked inside.

"Musa?" I heard someone say. I looked at my left and saw Offelia standing beside me.

"Yes?" I replied in a whisper.

"Riven is behind that door, he is awake so you can talk to him but don't tell him stuff that can upset or suprise him, just make sure he hasn't extreem emotions" Offelia told me. I nodded and made my way towards the door. I grabbed the handle and pushed it down. I slowly walked in the room and closed the door as soft as I could.

I turned around and saw Riven lying in a bed with no shirt on. I could tell cause his arms weren't covered and a part of his chest wasn't, the rest was covered with blankets. I slowly walked towards him. His eyes were closed. It looked like he was sleeping. Didn't Offelia tell me he was awake? I stood next to his bed and touched his hand. His eyes slowly opened. He turned his head towards me. I saw that his eyes were narrowed because of his weakness. Well who wouldn't be weak when you were dead and suddenly alive.

"Hey" I whispered. He smiled weakly at me. I grabbed his hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Everything I said, I said in a whisper so I wouldn't hurt his ears with my voice.

"Fine" He replied. He sounded really sleepy. Don't blame him though.

"We took care of Darcy" I informed him. He chuckled lightly.

"Good" He said. I smiled. I felt him hold my hand. I guess he had the strength to move his fingers around mine. I looked at our hands tangled together. I stroke his thumb with mine. I looked at him. He smiled. I did too.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" I said.

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"You died..." I replied sadly. Tears started to come again but I hold them back. I smiled at him but I was about to cry.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Don't...apologize silly, it wasn't your fault that you were being controled" I said.

"You knew?"

"They told me everything, Darcy controled you, you were on your way to fight with her, you broke up with me so I wouldn't get hurt" I said. Riven didn't reply.

"What did she do when she controled you?" I asked. Riven breathed deep in and let it out with a long sigh. I took a chair and sat down next to him.

"She...told me too..." Riven began slowly "She told me to kill you but I found the will to ignore her. I still heard her saying 'Kill Musa' but I didn't go after you, instead of that I got a headache"

I giggled. He smiled at me. "Why did you break up with me? Why did you think I would get hurt?"

"Because...Darcy is strong...somehow she found...the strength to..." Riven didn't finish his sentence. He just shook his head. I know what he meant.

"Well...she's gone now" I said. I lifted his hand and placed it against my cheek. His warmth felt good against my cheek.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"Somehow _I _found the strength to make a crack underneath her, she fell in it, Flora closed the gap and...bye bye Darcy, have fun underground with the moles" I joked. He chuckled again.

"You think she's gone forever?" Riven asked unsure.

"I think...that we don't see her soon" I said with a smile.

"That's a good thing...no more headaches" Riven joked.

"No more headaches" I repeated "But..."

"But?" He repeated.

"Now that she's gone...where does that leave _us_?" I asked with a little blush.

"Well..." Riven began. I looked at him. "If I had the strength to kiss you now, I would do it"

"I think I can help you with that" I said playfully. I leaned towards him but stopped just infront of his lips. "But I promised I wouldn't let you feel 'extreem' emotions" I laughed and I pulled back.

Riven smiled. "Your mean, you know that?" He joked.

"Yes I know that" I smiled "But...now back to the serious subject; are we...do you want...we're cool?"

Riven laughed, "We're cool"

"Are we back together again?" I asked.

"If you want" Riven replied.

"Yes I want too!" I said hapily.

"I want to too" Riven said. We smiled.

"Am I making you feel extreem emotions?" I asked playfully.

"Extreem? No...just emotions that I always get when i'm with you, when i'm not with you I don't have emotions" Riven replied. I chuckled. I leaned towards him and planted an innocent and quick kiss on his lips. When I pulled back I smiled at him.

"You know what...that was extreem Musa!" Riven said with a smirk. I could tell he was getting better, since he was smirking now and making jokes.

"I broke a promise" I replied sadly. I pouted. Riven chuckled. He let go of my hand and raised his arms so I could hug him. I leaned towards him and hugged him.

"You aren't supposed to move dummy" I said.

"I already did" Riven replied. We hugged each other for a while. When we parted from each other we started talking all night long until Riven and I fell asleep.

**~One month later~**

"Riven!" I yelled from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What are you doing? Get back to bed it's only five in the morning!" I yelled.

"But i'm wide-awake!"

"Come here!"

"Fine"

Riven walked back into our bedroom and crawled back in bed. I snuggled against his chest. Riven and I moved in together since he got better. Everything was going perfect between us. He got a job at Red Fountain as a teacher and I got my music carreer. We lived in Riven's apartment since we couldn't live with my dad and he already had a house. I talked everyday with my dad on the phone and he actually started to like Riven since he makes me happy. Every week we visit my dad two days so he could still see me and Riven. We have contact with our friends and we went to Stella and Brandon's wedding. Their wedding was perfect but something else shocked us. Brandon told us about Stella's moodswings that she had one day and they found out she was pregnant. Now Stella was one month pregnant and it was crazy back there. I felt bad for Brandon but atleast he was with the love of his life and so was I.

"I love you" Riven whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back. He gave me a kiss on my head.

"I still don't get it" I said.

"What?" Riven asked.

"You had an accident when we broke up" I said.

"What's there not to get?" Riven asked.

"How could you be so dumb to drive over 170 km/h?" I asked, while I chuckled.

"Just forget it, I was angry" Riven replied.

"You could've killed yourself you know that!" I said.

"Yes but I didn't die from that accident, I died from Darcy's attacks"

"But you could've-" I was cut off by Riven's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. We deepened the kiss and soon he was on top off me. I was planning on sleeping but now we were doing other stuff...which I liked more then sleeping.

**~Two weeks later~**

Riven sat at the dining table eating. I walked out of the bathroom with a complete shock on my face. Riven look at me and soon got a worried face. He walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant" I replied in shock. Riven stared at me blankly. Soon his face became pale and his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground. He fainted.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

**(1); If you read me other story 'Love at first sight' you can see I gave Musa Keira Knightley's last name cause i can't think of any names xD**

**Mwuhahahaha this was the last chapter of heartache! I finally finished a story xD I know it was short but yeah...I hope you all liked it ****and tell me if I should do a sequel! ****Okay so the songs I used are these;**

Nightwish - Dead boy's poem (2 lines of Musa's letter)

Nightwish - Eva (Musa singing)

Metric - All yours (Musa singing)

Stefy - Fool for love (Musa singing)

and

Evanescence - The last song i'm waisting on you (Hoboe speaking - Musa sang)

**All beautiful songs :) I want to thank you all for reviewing my story :D I love your reviews :) Tell me what ya think of the last chapter! I hope you read my other story's too, i'll keep writing more Musa and Riven story's but maybe i'll even make a Stella and Brandon one...I don't know, but don't count on a Bloom and Sky one cause...I don't like that couple...maybe a oneshot i dunno :$ I hope you all liked it and tell me if I should do a sequel! Loveya all bye bye ~xXx~**


End file.
